One Crazy Night
by Lyrics2soul
Summary: O/S of Tempted Fate's Jacob's 1st night w/Leah. This relationship was doomed from the start/so why did he stay w/her for4yrs?His future wife Nessie wasn't far away&still growing up. All he knew of her was her name/he was blessed 2know her love in yrs2come
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is an all human One Shot based off of my FF Tempted Fate. Jacob belongs to Nessie in my head. (But I will read a Jake/Bella story from time to time but prefer Jake/Nessie)**

**This was just an idea to see the back story in one of Jacob's past relationships before he falls in love and marries Renesmee... his soul mate. He's only dated four women before he got married… but Leah was his longest relationship of four years and his latest. She is having a hard time accepting losing him; especially to someone he just met for only a few weeks. Jacob is not as sensual in this story on purpose (Sorry for all of you Tempted Fate lemon lovers) He was totally in love with Nessie… He just feels stuck with Leah. So you will see a difference in how they sexually interact with each other. If you are a hard core Leah Fan please don't be upset. This is just the way she has to be for **_**this**_** story. I do have a likeable Leah in my New Horizon stories where Leah is Nessie's best friend. So this is a stretch for me to write her as an enemy or someone who mentally abuses Jacob. It's actually a stretch for me to write any type of angst… but I'm working on it. I'm really a sickening bubbly type of person who's really optimistic about everything. (I'm all Fluff and lemons… lol) I hope you enjoy this One Shot. Additional characters fully described in Tempted Fate may not be as descriptively detailed as they are in this story. This was basically written for those who are following Tempted Fate. But if you haven't read that story… please feel free to read… I would prefer if you were over 16 due to the explicit content. Tempted Fate is rated M for a good reason. **

**Also Tempted Fate is in **_**Nessie's POV**_**… and it's about how quickly they fell in love and what they went through. Even though it's a story filled with lemons... it's very emotional. (and funny at times… but I'll let you be the judge of that.)**

One Crazy Night

Jay-Z was playing in the back ground inside Seth's house. We were all on the back porch just chillin' enjoying the summer night. Leah was holding on to me more than usual. I knew she had like only one drink. She couldn't have been drunk. Since I was the designated driver… like always… I knew it was my responsibility to make sure everyone got home safely. My sisters and I are the only ones in our small group of friends that don't drink at all. Maybe it's because our mother was killed by a drunk driver… Maybe it's because we always want to be in control and can have fun without it? Leah was acting really strange. In a way it was creeping me out. The way she was acting was like _I_ needed to make sure she got home. I've seen her drink way more than this and act totally sober… so I don't know what's her deal tonight? I always knew she had a crush on me for the past years... but really never paid attention to her like that. She wasn't my type. I mean sure we're friends. Hell… we grew up together and she's one of my best friend's sister… but I wouldn't want to _date _her. She can be an outright bitch sometimes. My sisters don't like her and she and Ava were almost going to fight one day. Ava is one of my best female friends. She's married to one of my employee's named Eric.

"Hey Jake… you sure look sexy in that T-shirt. Damn when you get all them muscles."

"Leah… you ok?" I asked.

"What… of course I'm ok. Why would you ask me that?"

"It just seems like you're a little drunk that's all."

"What I gotta be drunk to say that you're sexy as hell."

Leah started crawling her fingers up my chest and it made me jump a bit. Not because I was turned on… just freaked out a bit.

"Aww come one Jake. Stop being such a stiff. Well actually I would like it if you _were._"

She started laughing. Oh this chick has to be crazy. "What the hell Leah," Embry said as he walked back out on the porch. Leah rolled her eyes at him. Embry didn't like Leah that much either. But he lived to crack jokes on her and piss her off.

"Jake look out! You have a praying mantis on your shirt. You want me to swat it off?" he said with a wide grin.

"Shut the fuck up Em," she snapped back at him.

Leah was skinny and I could see how he easily came up with that comparison… But I tried my best to hide my snicker. Em's hilarious. Who needs alcohol when you have him around to entertain ya.

"Come on Leah… it's hot… Ya clinging to me," I said trying to politely push her off.

Jared sat at the corner of the porch just shaking his head. He was carving an animal for his girlfriend Kim. He's like totally in love with her. I bet they will be getting married soon.

"You would think it's a full moon," Jared said.

"Yeah… all types of crazy shit is happening," Embry said.

Embry looked at Leah and me and made a disgusted face. I put my palms up in the air letting him know it was all her. I haven't given her one sign that I'm into her.

"So Leah… is the reason we don't see your boyfriends after a month is because you rip their heads off and eat them after you mate with them? That would explain a lot," Embry said with a serious face.

"Is the reason you have calluses only on your thumb and index finger cause that's all you need to jerk off your miniature _dick_?"

"Baby… you wish you could see my dick. Trust me it ain't small at all."

"Why are you talking about dicks in front of my sister?" Seth said as he came to the porch door.

"Sorry Man… she started it. Really she did," Embry said holding up his hands.

Seth came outside and took a seat. He also did a double take on how close Leah was sitting to me. We all talked about another hour. The entire time Leah gave me subtle looks that made me totally uncomfortable. She later asked me to drive her home. Why was I… oh yeah. I haven't had one drink. Shit. I'm stuck with driving her home. Everyone else said that they were going to crash at the house. Seth and Leah's parents were over one of their friend's house at a party… and I'm sure they wouldn't mind Embry and Jared sleeping over.

"Ok… come on. I'm tired and want to go home."

"Thanks Jakey."

_What the hell._

"Ha Ha Jakey," Embry snickered.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the side of the house to my truck. I opened the door and helped her inside. She smiled and looked at me like she was undressing me with her eyes. Why couldn't she just sleep at her parent's house? Is someone playing a joke on me? Is Ashton going to jump out of the trees and tell me I'm being punked?

Leah didn't live that far from her parent's house. I just wanted to go home and go to sleep. My old girlfriend Tyna texed me _Hi_ when I was driving. We're still cool. But her boyfriend doesn't want us talking that much… I can understand that. He's insecure. _Nowhere near as awesome as me._ But she loves him… that's why we broke up because she was still hung up over him. I didn't want to stand in their way. We were only together for a few months… so we parted ways. No one was hurt about it. I missed the sex though. She had a nice body. Big tits and man she had an ass… She was half black and white. And man was she pretty. Ahh… Let me stop thinking of her ass. I'm getting a hard on. Don't need to be horny around _Leah_. She'll probably try to rape me or something. I turned to her to see what she was doing. She was picking at her nails and looked up at me and smiled. She had a pretty smile. Didn't see it that much... she always seems to act like she's on her period. Can't wait 'til she's post-menopausal… maybe she'll be sweeter? Lord help the man that she marries… Or who can put up with her longer than a month. Anyone that dares to date her leaves her after a few months. Though Sam dated her for a year before he met Emily when they were teens. He must have seen something in her to be with her that long. Or maybe she just changed over the years and became bitter? I feel sorry for the poor smuck who winds up with her the way she is now.

I parked in front of her house. She had a cute small house on the res. It was in a community of homes lined up. They all looked the same except for the decorations that people put on their porches. Leah opened her door and stepped out before I had a chance to get out and open her door for her. I guess she's just use to doing that... not having that many gentlemen in her life. I got out of the truck and followed her up to her porch. My dick was still a little bit hard and I was trying my best to think of something horrible to make it go down. Shit… I haven't had sex in like... hey how long has it been? I'm so backed up I think it's unhealthy. Yeah I jerk off once in awhile but I'd rather have the real thing.

Leah leaned into me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I moved back a step but she moved along with me and started licking my neck. "Jacob," she moaned. I want you… don't you want me?" Shit why is she doing this to me? What would posses me to cave in to her other than my dick getting even harder. _Down boy… not the right girl. _Leah slid her hand down and grabbed my dick.

"Oh Jake… I knew you wanted to fuck me," she moaned. "Your dick is so hard."

"Leah... please don't do that."

"Do what… grab this… Damn how big are you?"_ Twelve whopping inches but she doesn't have to know that._

She started feeling on me more and my dick jumped at her touch. She twisted her lips and turned to her door and unlocked it. I stepped away.

"Leah… I'll talk to you later," I said trying to make my exit.

"Uh unn... where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home Leah."

"Stay with me for a while… please Jake. I need this."

What is she talking about? What does she need… just to fuck somebody? Why don't she call one of her fuck buddies? I don't want to be wrapped in that circle… Jeeze. Leah pulled on my arm and snatched me in her house. Damn she's strong. She attacked me with kisses grinding her body against me. My dick was on full alert now. Like an idiot I kissed her back. She led me to her bed room. I was cursing myself out with each step closer to her bed. What the fuck is wrong with me? Leah quickly got undressed down to her panties and I just gazed at her like a fool. I never saw her totally naked before. I mean I saw her in a bathing suit before but never saw her tits. I like my women with a little meat on their bones... Leah didn't have any of that. She was tall for a woman and had an athletic body. Her breast were small… I guess a size A? The horny stupid dog in me reached out and played with her nipple. She started moaning and pulled me closer to the bed. I pulled out my wallet from my back pocket to get a condom. She had to be frickin' crazy if she thought that I would fuck her without a condom. I may have temporarily lost all sense of judgment right now… but I'm not that far gone. I personally know some of the guys she's fucked and how many women they have fucked… so I was definitely gonna hit this being strapped. I guess I'm thinking of my future wife and kids. I've been pretty good with using condoms. Only my very first time I went raw when I was sixteen. My dad smacked the shit out of me when I told him I didn't use one.

Leah sat down on her bed slid off her panties and started to take off my jeans. I smelled her arousal and it made me horny and disgusted at the same time. Why wasn't I running out of here? Was I really this hard up to get some pussy? Shit women throw themselves on me almost every day at work. She slowly pulled my draws down and my dick flopped out and hit her in the face. She smiled with her eyes wide opened and licked her lips. I guess she approved of my big dick. She slid my jeans down and I kicked out of them. I was really being selfish right now. I felt like I was in a struggle with my own body. Who was taking over... Oh my dick. Maybe I should have been jerking off more? Then maybe I would have more self control.

Leah started rubbing my dick softly in her small hands. She bit her bottom lip and leaned in to kiss my stomach. At first I thought she was going for my dick and got a little nervous. I didn't have my condom on. I should have brought the mint flavored ones with me too. I only had a regular one... _Shit_. She started kissing closer to my dick and I slowly pulled away. I didn't want to hurt her feelings… but she wasn't going to suck _my_ dick without a condom on it. I rolled the condom on and took off my T-shirt. She pulled me by my thighs and I fell on the bed. We both started to chuckle. I knew this was all types of wrong but my damn dick didn't care at the moment.

"Oh Jacob… fuck the shit out of me."

"Damn Leah."

I started kissing her neck and she started moaning and rubbing my back. I have to admit her moans were turning me on even more. She bucked her hips into me grinding her hairy pussy on my abs. It was an odd sensation but it made my dick super hard. All the other women I had sex with were more closely shaven or bare all together. I slid my hand down to feel how wet she was. She had to be wet for this not to hurt her. Well then again she could have fucked other guys with big ass dicks before. I slid my two fingers inside her and damn she was wet as shit. My dick had total control over me now. All it wanted to do was play slip and slide deep in her dripping pussy. He didn't care that I didn't have feelings for her… he just wanted to be the center of attention so he could show off his skills and shot his come wherever it landed. I rubbed my head on her lips and she grabbed my hair. I couldn't help but groan. I pushed myself inside her and she moaned out loud... loud enough for her neighbors to hear. Damn it was too late to go back now. Her heat wrapped my dick and I loved the way it felt even though Tyna felt way better; she was much tighter. I pushed in deeper and she scratched my back. It stung some but I decided to pay her back and pushed deeper. "Oww!' she moaned. Leah grabbed my ass and pulled me into her making me go deeper inside her.

"Oh my God Leah," I moaned

"Yes Jake… Fuck me," she breathed.

Not using my best judgment I started to fuck her... and I wasn't going to make it sweet. If I was going to hell for fucking her... I might as well get my kicks out of it. In no time I had her coming. Her pussy was trembling on my dick as she came. I made her come one more time before I decided to end it and come myself. When I felt myself about to come I pulled out and grinded my dick on her stomach a few times. I come a lot. I guess more than the average man. I can't even risk coming in a condom while I'm inside a girl. I fear that it would bust and she would get pregnant. It looks like a small light bulb at the end when all of my come fills it up. I thought something was wrong with me as a teen... but I was told that I was ok. Some men just produce more sperm and a whole lot of medical crap that went over my head at the time. When I was younger, I filled one up with water just to see how much it holds… and it holds a lot. But I still have that fear in the back of my head. I definitely don't wanna knock up Leah. She'll be the worst mother in the world... and I don't want my daughter taking up after her thinking it's ok to act like a bitch.

I rolled over to my back and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I could have lasted for hours fucking her but I wasn't into it or her that much to put in the effort. It was awkward having sex with her because I couldn't fully get into it. It just felt _wrong _having sex with her I guess. My dick was in it… but my heart wasn't. But she seemed to enjoy it. Lord knows she was screaming and moaning my name like crazy. I'll be surprised if cops aren't knocking on her door in a few minutes. Even with all of that moaning… I knew I held back with her. I didn't fuck her like I did Tyna. I only kissed her mouth and neck. I use to kiss all over Tyna's body… and Brooke's. Oh Brooke… Damn. I was with her for... two years. I tried every position I knew on her. I thought I was in love with her… but I was just… What sixteen when we started dating. Plus her parents really didn't approve of her dating outside of her race... Idiots.

I watched Leah breathe hard with her arm rested over her forehead with a wide smile on her face. She was the only one smiling. I felt like crap for my actions. I was kinda in denial of what just happened. I just fucked Leah... _Leah_. What have I've done? God kill me now. This can't end well. I'm not talking to my dick… we're not on good terms now.

***oooOOOooo***

The next morning I was out of it at work. Eric kept on asking me what the hell was wrong with me because I told him. In fact he's the only person I told. It was like confessing that I robbed a bank or something. I felt so fucking guilty. I know Billy is going to look at me like I'm crazy when I tell him. I'm trying to avoid that talk. But I can't avoid it forever. Soon he will know… so I guess it's best if he hears it from me first. All day Billy kept on giving me odd looks. I guess it was hard to mask how I was feeling. I kept on thinking what a dick I was last night just because I was horny. I mean I could have just walked away at her porch and went home and watched a porno to jerk off to. I didn't want Leah. And I didn't want to turn into one of those guys who just fuck just for the sake of fucking. I wanted to be in a relationship with someone. I didn't want to have a casual relationship with someone. I never even had one of those. Shit. I'm twenty one years old and only had sex with three women; now four because of Leah. And the way she was clinging to me this morning when I was trying to leave made me think she didn't just want me as one of her fuck buddies. I'm doomed. Damn… what is Seth gonna think. I sighed. Fuck! I don't want him thinking I used his sister… even though she used me too. Leah is nothing like the woman I dream of being with. I want a sweet girl… someone to make me laugh that is caring and considerate… not someone who's so rude to people I feel like I wanna slap her... which I would _never_ do. But Leah can be a complete bitch to people. I can't believe that Seth is related to her. It's like they were raised by different people… but they weren't.

I heard the sound of a Volvo engine and looked up. It's weird that I can guess the make of a car by the sound of the engine. I'm sickly skilled that way. A slender white man stepped out of the car and Billy walked over to him with a smile and shook his hand then they both padded each other on the back. They both stood beside his car for a few minutes talking up a storm. I wasn't really trying to listen to what they were talking about even though they were both so animated like they were long lost friends catching up. I tried to pay attention on the tune up I was doing. After a few minutes I heard Billy say _see ya later_ and I looked up from the hood of the car. The man got back in his car and backed it up then turned around to go out onto the street. Billy walked back in the shop with a smile on his face.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh that was Edward Cullen… Ya know the lawyer I told you about."

"Oh… Yall seem cheery."

"Oh we we're just catching up. I haven't talked to him in months. He was telling me that his daughter Renesmee was on the honor roll and his son Matt won a karate competition over the weekend."

"Oh… That's cool."

"He has a really nice family. Those small lemon cakes that we had at the house a few months ago were baked by his wife Bella."

"Oh damn… I like his family even better. Those were off the hook. I thought you got them from the bakery?"

"No… she brought them by when she brought her car in for an oil change."

"Well could you ask her to make some more?"

He chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

I looked down and started working on the car. I like to think of myself as a car doctor and the cars are my patients. This one is gonna make it.

"Hey Jake… you've been off this morning. Is everything ok?" Billy asked.

"_He's just wallowing in his despair,"_ Eric called out from the corner of the shop.

I told Eric this morning what happened and he wasn't that happy with my actions; especially with his wife not liking Leah. But Ava and Leah are not even around each other that much. Ava doesn't have concrete reasons to not like her… she just hears stories about her…. which are mostly true. Oh so why am I defending her? Maybe it was the way she moaned my name last night. I mean I did make her come four times. "What's Eric talking about?" Billy asked. Eric smirked his lips and turned away from us.

"I don't really feel like talking about it now."

"What's wrong Jake… you seem sad or something?"

"Oh nothing," I lied.

Eric huffed loud enough for us to hear him.

"It's just… Well… I kinda fucked up last night," I said quietly.

"What do you mean… What did you do?"

"Who he did," Eric blurted out.

My father's face suddenly looked worried.

"Um… So… I take it you had sex with someone?"

"Yeah… not that proud of it."

"It wasn't Tyna was it?"

"No… No... she's with her boyfriend. I'm letting that go. Don't want it to get messy."

"Well… who?" He asked sounding like he was bracing himself for the answer.

"Leah," I whispered.

"What!"

"_That's what I said,"_ Eric called out.

"What the Hell is wrong with you? You wore a condom right!"

"Yeah... Yeah Billy. I'm not stupid."

"Ha… Really. Leah… for Christ sake Jacob."

"Sorry Billy. It was stupid."

"Don't say you just couldn't help yourself. You're not an animal you have self control."

"I know…. I know. I wasn't thinking clearly last night."

I saw the disappointment in my father's eyes. It made me feel even more like shit.

"I would have felt better if you would have fucked a _random stranger_… at least they would have a chance of being a better fit for you. I mean she's one of my best friend's daughter but for a companion for my only son… I can't see that… I can't see that at all."

_Wow… make me feel even worst why don't you._

"God Jacob... does Seth know?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"Well… that's going to go down weird."

I sighed.

"I know. I'm not looking forward to it. Plus the way Leah's acting… she's acting like I'm her boyfriend already. I never told her I wanted anything out of this. But she's all… clingy now. Telling me that she loves me. Billy I don't love her. I even told her that I wasn't in love with her this morning. I mean… she's a childhood friend and I'll do anything for her if she needed me for something… but..."

"Damn Jake. I hate to be you right now."

"_Thanks_ Billy."

Billy's cell phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pants to answer it. I heard someone crying on the other line. It sounded like my sister. My father lost the color in his face and his mouth dropped.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Harry… Oh my God… he's had a heart attack and _died,_" Billy said with his voice choking.

"What!"

I couldn't believe it. This can't be true… he's healthy as a horse. My father's eyes quickly filled with tears and I reached out to hug him. Leah and Seth's father was one of my father's best friends. Oh my God... this is crazy. I quickly thought of Leah. Oh my God she must be devastated. "Eric… you're in charge of the shop while were gone," Billy called out. I told Billy that I would drive. I didn't want him driving in the condition he was in... He's known Harry since he was five. Shit I've known him all of my life.

I started to cry myself as we pulled away from our body shop. Losing a parent too soon is the worst feeling in the world. I guess losing a child would be just as devastating but I don't have kids and I had a mom. I tried my best to concentrate on the road. No sense in having us in the hospital so Rach and Rebecca would be freaking out.

We arrived at Forks Community in less than ten minutes. We both rushed in and saw my sister Rachel hugging Seth. Leah was sitting on the floor up against a wall covering her face with her hands. "Oh Seth," my father cried. He went to hug him. Leah looked up and her eyes locked with mine. I felt so sorry for them… I knew what they are going through. I rushed over to Leah and picked her off of the floor and hugged her.

"Jacob… he's gone," she cried.

"I'm so sorry Leah. I'm so sorry."

**A/N: The One Shot will end the day he meets Renesmee. Then hopefully you will read her POV called Tempted Fate:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Months have passed since the funeral. Leah has been fucked up about it and she's taking it harder than Seth. I try to be as sensitive as I can be with her. I never had the guts to tell her that I didn't want to be with her in this way. I just settled into this … I mean I _hinted _to not being a couple one day a few weeks after her father died… and she broke down and cried and begged me to stay with her. I don't want to hurt her any more than she already is. So I've been playing the role of the supportive boyfriend for nine long months. I've been going through the motions of having sex with her for what it seems like way too long. I care for her… but I'm not in love with her. It's crazy where my head is because I feel _stuck_… but don't have the nerve to do anything about it. Either I have the biggest heart or I am the biggest fool. I'm still waiting on the verdict on that one. Well according to Ava and my sisters… I've lost my frickin' mind.

Leah is coming over for dinner tonight after she gets off of work. She never cooks for me. But Seth told me that I'm fortunate to not have tasted her food. She's not even trying to learn… because I tried to show her how to make a few of my favorite dishes like steak and fried chicken… and she showed no interest. So when I feel like it… I cook for us. I'm not cheap… but it's better than going out. We don't go out that often anymore because the waitress always gets into confrontations with her. She always winds up saying something rude. She really needs to work on her manners. A few times the waitresses called her out to fight and didn't even care if they were putting their jobs in jeopardy. Leah finds it funny and it pisses the hell out of me that she's so immature. _God I need to get out of this relationship somehow._ I try to blame her rude personality on what she's going through with her father's death… but she was the same way _before _he died. I used to look at her from afar as the crazy chick I grew up with… Now I no longer look at her from afar because she's in my face... and I don't like it. Nothing gives her the right to treat people like shit. Crazy how she is nothing like her brother. But I'm trying my best to be there for her and hopefully have her see her flaws. Leah can be a nice person when she wants to. We do have our moments at times. But the weighed down moments over shadow the small times she's sweet. Well let me re phrase that… when she's not bitchy. I try my best to have her soften her approach to people. I swear it's like I'm her parent sometimes. It really frustrates the hell out of me. But maybe she will change one day… or grow the fuck up. I mean she's not a teenager anymore. I wasn't even that immature when I was a teen. My father and sisters made sure of that.

I was starting to get a headache just roaming over my dilemma. I wasn't happy… but I can play that off well. Well not that well. Ava knows that I'm not happy… even my ex-girlfriend Tyna. My sisters just try to talk some sense in me… and I appreciate that. But one day I will appreciate when I start thinking of myself and what I need. Until then… I'll be good ole Jake who wants to save the world. I donate money… Help my friends buy houses… Help my family out in any way I can. When am I going to start helping myself?

I sighed deeply and finished cooking dinner. Leah texed me that she would be here in a half an hour. So after I cleaned most of the dishes, I waited patiently for her to come. She no longer depends on Seth to drive her around since her mother brought her a used car so that she could go to work; a little blue Ford Focus. I made sure that it was working fine when she brought it in the shop. It was a family favor… I didn't charge her anything though the parts were costly and the time worked on it was a few hours. But I would do anything for Mrs. Clearwater. She's like an Aunt to me. So that makes Leah like a cousin? Who just so happened I sleep with a few times a week. _Uhgg_.

I put the TV on to kill some time. I figured I would make this a relaxing dinner and decided to light the candles on the dining room table. Maybe she would appreciate that? I heard her car pull up in front of my house and got up from the sofa and stretched. It was the only guilt free pleasurable feeling that I would probably have tonight… _stretching_. Sometimes I hate myself for fucking Leah. I argue with my dick each time. But I guess that since technically I'm her boyfriend by default... I'm doing what a boyfriend _should do_. Leah's on birth control and claims that she's tested. For some crazy reason she always tries to seduce me to not use a condom with her. I would never do that. And it pisses her off even more that I don't eat her out. But if you eat someone out… it's the same as not using a condom with them. I don't see why some people don't get that? I don't wanna take any risk with Leah. I get teased enough from Embry that I will get something from her. A week ago when we were eating crabs over his house he put a wig on and placed the crab in front of this dick and said that he was Leah. I was mad… but he laughed it off and said that he was only playing. It's not a secret that she did have crabs a few years ago. I think she got 'em from this dude named Scott. He was a tourist and I guess Leah didn't mind letting him get a feel of the local life. You would think she'd learn her lesson and stop sleeping with people she hardly knows. She used to throw herself on men. I don't know if she just needed to feel needed? But that's not how a woman should act. She claims that I'm the only one she's sleeping with now… and I really want to believe her. I wanna give her the benefit of the doubt that she is growing and changing for the better.

I opened the door and she was taking her overnight bag out of her trunk. "Hey Leah." I walked down to her car and carried her bag for her. She pecked me on my cheek.

"Hey Jacob… gosh I'm hungry."

"Good."

"Oh… I can smell it from out here… it smells so good."

"Thanks."

We got inside the house and I placed her bag in my bedroom. Her bag was lighter this time. I guess she was only staying one night? That's good… I guess.

"So how was your day at work?" I asked.

"Ahh... This bitch wouldn't shut up and let me explain everything to her. I swear some people have attitude problems."

My eyes widened… was she _serious_?

"Well you're in customer service now… you have to have patience." _Don't know how long she will stay in this job._

"Whatever."

"Aren't your phone calls recorded? I hope you didn't sound rude."

"_What?_ Oh God come on Jake."

"Well Leah… it's not unheard of."

"I was at my best." I sighed. Oh Lord this chick won't last another week at this job. "What you don't think I can do this job?" she asked angrily.

I really didn't feel like getting into it tonight. Why did I even open up my mouth?

"Leah… I just think you need a softer approach to some things. Most importantly… _people_."

"Really Jake… I come here to relax and I get a fuckin' speech like you're my parent. I don't need this."

"Calm down Leah."

"Spphhh," she hissed.

"Ok… don't take my advice. Just know that you probably won't have a job in a few weeks if you don't."

"Jake you piss me off so much."

"Then why are you with me?" _The real question was… why was I with her?_

Leah stopped short and froze.

"No… Jake… I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry Baby."

"Really Leah… what are we doing?"

"Jake."

"You know what I mean."

"I… I… love you."

I huffed. I never told her that I loved her… and it always seems like she forces me to say it. The pressure feels like a weight crushing me. "Leah… just relax and eat some dinner ok." I was tense and felt my muscles ache. I've been having private conversations all week to myself on how I should gracefully exit this… relationship. If that's what you wanna call it. She walked closer to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Jake." I lifted my arms and slowly hugged her back.

"I'm sorry. I just… Well… You know I need you Jake. You're so good to me. I'm not use to a guy being as good to me as you are. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you."

"Leah… Baby. You know you're important to me. I care about you… I really do. But..."

She reached up and kissed me so I couldn't finish my sentence. She uses sex to get her way a lot with me. And I guess I can say I use it to avoid major issues. We're both two totally screwed up individuals. I like to think of myself as sane and have my shit together because I have a house and a business. But how sane can I really be when I'm in this insane situation. I'm actually miserable. I broke the kiss and kissed the top of her head. I sighed and walked away from her to put the food on the table. It was painful but we managed to eat dinner without any arguments. That's because no one said anything. You heard nothing but the clicking sound of our forks touching our plates. I think she knew what was going on in my head and was scared to speak. I was so mad at myself for being such a fucking coward… so I kept to myself. Man I really need to get it together. I'm fearless when it comes to facing the world… but shriek in a corner when I even think about hurting Leah. But how long do I expect to play this charade with her? A day… A month… A few years? My God… I hope I get the courage to walk away soon. But Leah seems so fragile. I mean she plays it off that she's tough as nails… but she's really as fragile as an egg shell. Plus I hate to see her cry… I hate to see any woman cry. I'm no licensed counselor… but I really hope I've helped her some the past few months.

We lay down after we ate. It felt really awkward. I wasn't in the mood for anything that dealt with her; especially sex. But Leah slid down my body and started kissing all over me. I sucked in a big breath of air being taking off guard by the sensation. She reached over and got a flavored condom from my night stand and quickly slid it on me and started to suck the shit out of my dick. Damn… she knew how to suck my dick. I couldn't even part my lips to tell her to stop. "Oh my God… Baby," I groaned. That just made her suck faster. Dammit why does she always go for the jugular? I really wish I could disconnect myself from my dick and my stupid heart. If I could I wouldn't be so fucked up in the head.

***oooOOOooo***

I was so excited that my investments paid off in a big way. I made way more money in the past months then I even expected. My brother-in-law Steven really helped me out. I used some for newer equipment for our shop and put most of it in the bank. But I splurged a bit and set some aside for home improvements for my house and my families houses. I also bought my dream truck. I am now a proud owner of a gas guzzling black Hummer. I also gave Leah some money to pay off her bills and she bought a whole lot of expensive clothes and bags that week. I just hope she actually put some towards her bills. Her credit was really fucked up. She had a nerve to ask me for more money a week after I gave her ten thousand dollars. I never told her how much I made on my investments… but she knew most of it was in the bank for savings and to have additions built on my house. I gave her enough to pay off her credit cards and she still had her hand out. When she later told me that she spent three thousand on a fucking pocket book I flipped. I told her to sell it if she needed more money. But not many people around here even care to buy a bag that expensive. She was clutching on to that thing like it was a baby. Who knows what she did with it? I was so pissed at her that I didn't answer her calls for a week.

***oooOOOooo***

It took a while for my house to be completed. Along with the addition, I had my kitchen and bathroom redone. Ava and Rach had a ball helping me decorate it and picked out the granite for the kitchen. Some times at night when I'm alone… I gaze at my living room and imagine my family siting on the sofa watching TV with me. My heart aches every time I think of having kids because I want them so bad. I mean I'm only twenty two… but I would like to really start a family now. Well I guess some day. I don't want to have kids with Leah. I kinda lied when I told her that I didn't want to have kids any time soon. That was the biggest lie I think I've ever said in my life. Ava is waiting to finish school before her and Eric have some. Rach and Paul wanna enjoy a few years by themselves. And Jared can't wait to pop the question to Kim to get married. Who knows how many kids they'll have? Embry wants to have kids one day too whenever he gets married. I swear he would play with his kid's toys as much as they do. He's really young at heart… plus he lives to keep a smile on everyone's face.

If I ever found someone I wanted to marry… I would want two or three of them. Shit… even four. But I've been with Leah for what… two years now. And like a fool I take her back when we have an argument. Just when I think I'm cleared to be a sane man for once... some dumb shit takes over me. Then I find myself forgiving her cries of _"I'm sorry… I won't do it again… I wasn't thinking." _I've given her so many re do's it's like my life is a video game. I don't even like arguing… but I think she does.

After a few more months I made another large sum of money. I kept that quiet. But I donated some to the homeless shelter in Forks, the Quileute school, and gave some money to Embry to help him with his down payment for a house. He was living with his parents and it was taking him forever to save… or he was just too comfortable. Em was grateful and I was happy that I could help him. Leah never questioned where he got the money. She just assumed it was from his savings. But I basically paid off the house for him after a few more months. He's like a brother to me and if I got it… he's got it. I would do basically anything for him. Since his house was paid off… he used some of his savings to buy a used truck. I made sure it was in good condition when he brought it to the shop. Now all he needs to do is settle down. He's going through a stage where he's sick of being single. He dates many women… but I think he's ready for something serious.

***oooOOOooo***

Things were looking better. Leah was acting like a new person. I was getting scared actually. We hadn't had a really big argument in almost a year. I was on my way to open my door to hang out with Quil for his birthday and I saw Leah's car coming down the road. Why is she here? She knows I'm hanging with the guys tonight. Leah parked the car and got out. She looked amazing and was really dressed up. _Where was she going?_ Did she just wanna show me what she looked like to tease me? She hardly ever wears dresses… I mean _never_.

"Hey Jake," she said smiling.

"Hey Leah… you look really pretty. Where are you going tonight?"

"Um…. Well… I was hoping you would get dressed up too and go with me to Wild Ginger in Seattle. I kinda promised my friend at work that we would join them tonight."

She passed by me and stood in the center of the living room. I followed her back in the house.

"Oh… Well Leah… you know I'm going over Jared's to hang with the guys. Plus it's Quil's birthday. I have plans... and you know this."

"Oh you can celebrate with Quil on another day," she said casually.

"It won't be his birthday on _another_ day. I mean really… you expect me to drop my flesh and blood to hang out with your friends from work… People I don't even know_?" This chick is ridiculous._

"Well Jake… I was hoping we could go. It would mean so much to me. Hell… I even got in a dress."

I just shook my head and started walking back to the door. I knew the last year was too good to be true. The old selfish Leah is back; Lord help me. I'm not gonna be late for this shit.

"Where are you going?" she whined.

"Leah… you knew I was going out for weeks. Why are you trippin' now?"

"Jake I told her that we would come to her party."

"That's not my fault."

"Please. Whatever you were planning to do… you can do some other time. It's just a silly night out with the guys."

"No… it's plans that I had all week. Something I _want _to go to. Plus you can't _speak for me_. I'm sorry Leah… but I'm going over Jared's to watch the game and hang out with my cousin. If you gotta problem with that… I can't help you. You're just gonna have to deal with it."

"But I wanna go out with my friends tonight. Why are you being so difficult?"

"_Oh my God_… you're gonna make my head split the fuck open. I'm not the one being difficult here. I'm not making out of the blue plans. _I'm_… going to Jared's. See ya. You know how to lock the door behind you."

I started walking towards the door. I wasn't gonna stand here any longer and go through this ridiculous dance with her tonight. I mean really. I swear she's gonna make me go grey prematurely.

"Jake!"

"Spshh."

I don't need this. Matter of fact I don't even want her in my house_. _

"Leah come on… I'm locking my door. I need you to go to your car."

"No… I'm sick of this Jake! I'm supposed to come first."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Ahhh!" she yelled.

Leah stomped over to the bookcase and started throwing my movies at me. "What the Fuck… Leah. You need to chill the fuck out!" I put my forearm up to block them. She has lost it. I tried to stay calm… no need for me flipping out. That's what she wants. Then she threw a season I guess… because it was hard as shit when it hit my cheek. Then she threw my photo album of my mother. Some pictures slid out and I watched them glide to the floor. My entire body heated up instantly. My eyes stayed on one picture for a few seconds before I looked up at her.

"Oh shit… I'm sorry," she pleaded.

"Woman… please… leave… now," I growled.

"Oh… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"I'm really sick of this shit. You have no ideaof how _sick of this shit_ I am."

"_Jake."_

"Don't Jake me… just fucking leave. And I suggest you do it soon."

Leah squinted her eyes at me and huffed. Then she balled up her fist and stomped past me to go to her car.

What the fuck just happened? One minute I'm trying to leave to have fun with the guys and the next minute Leah goes ape shit because she wants me to jump at her every need. This is… so fucked up. I can almost hear my father saying I told you so. He's one of the biggest supporters of the '_Drop Leah's ass and move on group.'_ I think everyone's in that group except for Leah and her mother. Hell… even Seth asked me why I stayed with her so long… and that's her own brother. The crazy thing is… there is a facebook page set up in honor of our relationship not lasting. I can thank my sister Rach and Ava for that.

I arrived at Jared's house and everyone did a double take when they looked at me. Hell… I forgot that I could have had a bruise on my face. I didn't really look in the mirror. "What happened to you?" Quil asked. I was pissed off and really didn't want to think about it.

"Man… Nothing. Leah just..."

"_Huh_… Leah did that?" Embry questioned.

"Yeah… she threw some movies at me because I didn't want to ditch you guys and go to dinner at the last minute with her friends at work."

"I know I didn't hear that correctly?" Jared said while turning down the TV with the remote.

"Yeah… you heard right."

"What tha…" Quil said leaving his mouth open in disbelief.

"Man why don't you just end it… it's long overdue. That shit ain't healthy," Embry said frustrated.

I sighed deeply and took a seat on the sofa. Seth wasn't here yet… but I'm sure he would be shocked that his sister went this far.

"Don't tell me that you're really in love with her," Jared asked sounding as if he was scared to hear my answer.

"No… I'm not _in love_ with her… but I do love her." _I must love her to put up with her so long?_

He sighed. I knew he was calling me every stupid name in the book in his head.

"Yo… it's hard," I admitted.

"What's hard?" Embry asked.

"I... I… just feel like she's gonna crumble into nothing if I really leave her."

"Oh my God Jake… seriously. So you wanna torture yourself… Cheat yourself… 'Cause you don't wanna hurt someone's feelings?" Embry said looking dismayed. "_Mother fucker you got a bruise on your cheek_. Wake the fuck up!"

"Man… I seriously think she's bi-polar or something," Quil said.

"Boss Man… no disrespect… but you're a fucking idiot for staying with her this long," Eric said boldly. "You're more than my employer… you're my friend. And you really don't need this type of shit in your life Jake. I mean… really."

"Yeah that bitch is crazy," Paul said.

"Don't… Don't call her that," I mumbled.

"Hey Bro… you know I don't like her. It's time to end this shit now. You're even stressin' your sister out because of this. When you stress my wife out… you're stressin' me out. And we both wanna see you happy Man. And Jake… you ain't happy."

"_Don't you think I know that?"_

"No… No… I have no clue of what you know."

"Paul."

"Yo… I don't fuckin' get it," Paul said. "You… You don't have to be some savior. I think that somewhere in that brain of yours… you think you're doing some enormous good deed by staying with her loony ass. It's not worth it man… it's not worth it."

I felt like I was in some intervention. I guess I am. They all made perfect sense. It's true that I wanna try to make her a better person. And I do care for her. Pretty soon it sounded like everyone was talking to me at the same time. It was hard to focus on one person.

"Man… she's making you age," Embry said.

"Think of yourself for a change," Eric said.

"Jake what the fuck?" Paul said.

"You're wasting your life on her," Sam said. "I got out on time. Don't get yourself sucked in that black hole."

"I think it's her black hole of a pussy that's keeping his ass with her," Embry said.

"I hope it's not the sex… you can fuck anybody you want," Eric said.

"Man don't you wanna have kids one day… you need to find someone else," Quil said.

"She's mentally abusing your tall ass on the daily," Embry said.

"Get her a self-help book and get on your way," Jared said.

"What you don't think you can do better… actually you can't do worst. She's a frickin' mess," Sam added.

"Hey is Tyna single again? You should hit that. Maybe it will make you come to your senses," Paul said.

"Yeah her fine ass will definitely make ole Jake here come. Kick that praying mantis to the curb so she can chew on some other poor soul," Embry said.

"GUYS… GUYS… I get it. I'm stupid as hell. I get it. I've wasted two years on her. I get it," I blurted out trying to end the constant stream of attacks on my judgment… or lack of.

I just gave up and held my head. I just need to give up. I'm pretty sure that my mother would want me happy. I'm probably breaking her heart right now.

_I promise Mom… someday I will wise up for you. Hey since you're in heaven… please send me an angel so I could love her. Someone that will unconditionally love me back. I really need that in my life. I need you in my life. You know the girl I want… well need. If you find her… give me a sign and I swear I will listen. I love you mom. I miss you so much. Even though it was years ago since I held you... I can still feel you holding me. I can still hear your laugh. I can still see the tears in your eyes when you told me that you loved me. You were my world… and now you're… Well… you're in my heart forever. I will never stop loving you. I will never forget you. I promise one day when I look into my daughter's eyes… I'll be looking at another Sarah. God I wish that I was in love so I could honor you that way. I promise you that when I find her I will never let her go. And she will know every single day just how much I love her and how special she is. I know you know who she is… just help me find her. Please help me find her. I love you. _

**A/N: **

**If you're not a Tempted Fate reader by now... I would be honored if you checked out the 1st chapter. (That story is in Nessie's POV)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm hopeless. Yeah that's sums it up. I've been with Leah for a total of four years. It doesn't even sound right when I say it myself. I swear I'm going to put my own ass in counseling for this. Rebecca calls me from Hawaii pleading for me to make myself happy. It's like I'm hurting so many people just because I'm with her… and I'm with her because I don't want to hurt her. It's a crazy mess that I'm in. I was so tempted to sleep with Tyna one day she came over upset because she had a fight with her boyfriend. She clung to me and tried to kiss me but I pushed her away. My dick was hard as shit and had a mind of its own remembering how good she felt. But I couldn't… that's not me. Even if I'm not in love with Leah I can't cheat on her. It took all of my will power to push her away. Tyna claims she loves her man… but she always runs to me when they have a fight. Shit we broke up so that she could be with him. She needs to figure out what she wants. Weeks later she made up with her boyfriend and he asked her to marry her. I just hope that she's happy. I on the other hand… I just accepted my sentence… because I'm stupid and put myself in numbing situations. I'm happy for Jared and Kim. They finally got married. Kim asked for Leah not to come to the wedding… so that was a bit awkward. I went alone… but danced with a few women that were eyeing me like a juicy steak. Leah was mad at me because I went to the wedding. But she just had to get over that. Jared and Kim were my friends not hers. Plus Kim basically can't stand Leah. And Ava would basically hit her if she said anything smart to her… since their last encounter wasn't that pleasant. Ava knows the most of how unhappy I am. I don't burden my sisters and Quil that much anymore… mainly because it stresses Billy out.

Today was really busy at work. We had a client that we promised that we would get his car done by the end of the day. It needed so much work, but officer Blackwater was a good friend of the family. I told Leah that I would be at the shop all day and she got mad at me and snapped at me from out of the blue. Well no mood change is out of the blue with her. I know that she goes from sweet to crazy in seconds. Quil may just be right about the whole bi-polar thing. She wanted me to take her to Seattle to the mall to buy her something. I guess it was on sale… the way she was acting like it was the end of the world.

"Leah… I can't make it. I told you that I'm busy."

"Oh my God Jake… you frickin' own the shop. You can leave whenever the fuck you want. You just don't wanna take me!"

"My God woman... what's so fucking important."

"Coach is having a sale!"

"Huh?"

"Coach!"

"Coach?"

"The fucking pocketbook."

"Whatever... you know I don't follow that stuff. You're the one who's obsessed with overpriced things."

"Well… can you take me?"

"Well... after work I can."

"But what I want may not be there after work. And I need you to buy it."

"Leah… I really don't have time to talk right now... at work remember."

"Don't rush me off the phone. Are you gonna take me or what!"

"It's the _or what_. I gotta go."

"Oh my God Jake," she growled. "What…. You… Ugg! Fine then."

Leah mumbled something that I couldn't make out because of a drill in the shop. Then she hung up on me. _Great_. I don't really need this right now. I sighed then went back to working on officer Blackwater's car trying my best to shake off the conversation. Leah can rally be selfish at times… but I guess I already knew that.

Later in the day Quil called me and asked if he could use my Hummer to pick up a big screen TV. I guess a lot of sales were going on today. I said that it was ok so he drove his car to the shop so that I could use it if I had to do anything. After I finished up my jobs I called Leah to tell her that I was on my way. I really didn't feel like buying her a thing. I kinda talked myself into telling her that I wouldn't buy it. But I probably would cave in anyway. She didn't answer her cell so I just decided to take Quil's car to the reservation and drop by her house. It was around dusk but I was tired as if it were midnight. I had a long day… and I just wanted to relax. It wasn't always a guarantee that I would be able to relax around Leah because she can be so high strung at times. I was hoping that she would be better. Especially if I did cave and buy her this damn bag. That should buy me some time of just chilling on the sofa without having a care in the world. Maybe I could ask for a back rub and she won't make up an excuse of why she's not in the mood. She would flip if I told her the same thing. But I usually just do it without asking. That's because I know she's always stressed out all of the time. Leah can't keep a job to save her life. She's always getting fired because she says something smart to her boss or co-workers.

I slowed down once I got to her house. My mouth opened when I looked up at her porch. Leah was kissing all over this white guy. What the fuck! I wanted to get out of the car and yell at her. I was so pissed that I felt my entire body heat up. How dare she do this to me… after all of the things I've done for her… Put up with... Tortured myself so that she could be happy. I wanted to stop the car… but something just told me to drive. Has she been cheating on my all of this time? My stomach started to feel sick. But then I realized that no matter how mad I was… that this was my way out. Finally I could leave her and not feel fucking guilty doing so.

I dropped Quil's car off and picked up my Hummer. I told him what happened but I really just wanted to go home. He didn't sound that shocked. With her record I could see why. I told him that I would talk to him latter on tonight. I was starting to feel ill. I knew if I stayed all of the gang would be there in seconds… and I wasn't in the mood for it now. I really didn't feel like hearing a lot of _I told you so's. _My head was in a weird place and I just wanted the peace and quiet of my house. I needed to think. When I got home my phone rang so much that I just put it on mute. Embry, Paul, and Eric called me. I'll talk to them later. I felt bad when I ignored Rebecca's call. I wasn't in the mood yet. Shit… I even had tears in my eyes… but didn't know why. I should be happy as hell that I can end this crazy shit now. I guess I was just pissed off that I allowed this to happen to me. So much was running through my mind all at once. I thought I was gonna go mad at one point and just _scream_. I realized that I did need to talk to someone. I thought about who I could call. I didn't have to think long because Ava's face popped in my head. She was my best friend… and I really needed her now. When I called her she already knew. Her husband Eric knew… so obviously he told her. I'm pretty sure everyone knows by now. I was afraid to even look at my Facebook. Ava was giving me time to reach out to her if I wanted to talk. Instead of saying _I told you so_ like I expected her to do. She said that she was sorry and that she would be right over. She was going to get her girlfriend to drop her over. I opted to pick her up… but she told me no. While I waited for her I decided to look on my Facebook page. And just as I thought… everyone fuckin' knew. My wall went on forever.

_Don't worry about it Man… You deserve better anyway_ Sam posted.

_Good riddens!_ Quil posted.

_Fuckin bitch!_ Paul posted.

_Let's got to the titty bar_ Embry posted.

_I'll have a drink for ya Bro _Eric posted.

_Aww… Jake call me_ Tyna posted.

_I'm sorry Jake. Call your sister when you wanna talk_ Rachel posted.

_Holy Shit!_ Kim posted.

_I'm sorry man_ Jared posed.

I clicked off of it because I didn't want to read anymore. I closed my eyes and just shook my head. I will feel better about this. Right now I just feel… _lost_.

Ava arrived in around thirty minutes. That left me thirty minutes to wallow in my despair. Going over and over in my head of the things I could have done differently in my life. When I heard a car drive up I sprung up from the sofa. I smiled once I saw it was her. We sat down and talked for a long time. I even let myself cry in front of her. I wasn't crying because Leah cheated on me. I was basically crying because I was so blind and stupid. I hated crying in front of her… anybody actually. The only times I really broke down and cried as an adult was when the pressure of losing my mom in that car accident really crushes me. That happened more often than I like to admit. I miss my mom so much. I know I lost her when I was seven… but I remember her so vividly. I feel tore up about losing her a lot… but I'm good at hiding my feelings. I know it's wrong… but I feel guilty that she's gone. I was only a child. But if I wasn't sick that night... and the timing could have been different… she wouldn't have been there when it happened.

"Jake… it's gonna be ok."

"God Ava... I just…"

"Honey… it's for the best. You deserve so much better. I promise you… you will be happier without her."

"I don't believe I'm crying over this shit."

"Oh… Jake. You're hurt. I believe you are human… so…" I covered my face and turned the other way. "So you have emotions. I know that you're hurt. I know that you weren't in love with her. But you tried your best to make it work. Believe me… I'm not gonna say I told you so. I just want you to learn from your… well just trust your gut instincts more… ok." She turned me around to face her. This time her eyes were filled with tears. "I love you like a brother Jake. I've known you since I was… what in _middle school?_ I want you to be happy too. I want you to be happy like I am with Eric. Trust me… you will know when it's the right person. I knew with Eric. And it didn't matter that he was older than me… and my dad didn't like him. He was my everything… and I risked a lot to be with him. My dad was so angry when I dated him and later moved in with him… but he came around and now they are best buds. I never doubted my love for Eric. He was always it for me. I want you to find someone that you feel the same way about. That you know it's _it for you_. And it would be nice if you found someone who I didn't wanna kick their ass every time I saw them too."

I chuckled in between my cry.

"Well… I would like that too."

"Well then… you're not getting any younger," she teased.

"No… I guess I'm not."

"You know I'm depending on you to have kids so I can get use to them. I guess Kim is my safest bet for now... since Rachel and Paul want to wait."

"Well… if you're waiting for me… it will be some time."

"You never know? True love might be just around the corner for you. Lord knows you deserve it."

"Thanks Ava."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and started to feel a little better. I knew there was hope for me. I just have to look in the right places... or not look at all and it will come to me. Ava smiled at me and that made me smile. She has stuck with me through so much. I can't imagine not having her in my life as a friend. Eric for that matter either. They are both really close to me and I appreciate them so much. I cleared my throat to say something, but I noticed the faint sound of Leah's Ford focus coming up the road. _Fuck._

"Who's that?" Ava asked cautiously… I guess my expression quickly changed.

"Leah," I growled.

"Oh… Do you want me to hide out in another room so you can talk to her?"

"No… No you stay here. She's not going to be here that long. I'm ending it now."

"Oh God… I don't know if I wanna be here for that. I may just hall off and smack the shit out of her if she says something bad to you. You know how much I hate her Jake."

"Um… Just stay. And try not to throw any fist."

"_Can't promise that."_

"Ava… please just behave."

"You're asking a lot of me Jake."

I sighed and got off of the sofa.

"Stay here… I'll talk to her outside."

"Ok."

I walked to the door and opened it. It was cold enough to see my breath… but I wasn't even thinking about the coldness; except of how cold I was going to be. Nothing was going to have me back down on this. This was going to be the last night that I would feel like a prisoner in a relationship. Leah parked the car and turned off the lights. I wanted to tell her that it was no need for her to even turn off her car. That she would be turning around and driving back up the road… and out of my life. I will finally be able to frickin' breathe. "Hey Jake," she said with a smile as she got out of the car. Her facial expression changed when she looked at me more closely. I wasn't trying to hide the fact that I was pissed.

"Leah."

"Wa… What's wrong? Are you mad at me because I yelled at you today?"

"No… I'm mad at you because you had some white dude fucking kissing all over you today on your porch."

"Huh… Who told you that?" she asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it," I said as if I didn't even care.

"Well they _lied_. My neighbors are nosy as hell. Plus that bitch two doors down doesn't like me. A friend did stop over... He didn't stay or anything. The story must have spun off from that. _Crazy how rumors start huh_."

I softly chuckled to myself… knowing she was lying through her teeth.

"What Jake. I'm not lying. Why would I lie to you? Honey… really. You're making a big deal out of _nothing_. You know my neighbors don't like me. They like to start shit. Now they're doing this. Please… don't feed into it. Baby… I would never cheat on you."

"Really?"

"Really… come on. You're starting to piss me off not trusting me!"

"I'm starting to piss you off?" I said sarcastically.

"Well yeah."

"Hmmm… _Interesting._"

Leah huffed.

"Look Jake… whoever told you was lying… Ok. So let's just drop it. It's chilly… I wanna go inside."

"Um… That's a _negative_."

"Huh?" she said baffled.

"We're having this discussion here."

"What? Can't I go inside... it's frickin' February! Really you're being an ass right now."

"Ok… then tell me this. Do _you_ lie?"

"What!"

"Do you lie? You said that your neighbors lie to make you look bad. I'm asking do you lie."

"N… No."

"So… there is no chance in hell that you were kissing some white dude this afternoon."

"No… No Jacob I told you that I didn't!"

"Ok… Umm…. How shall I say this? You're a frickin' liar and I'm so glad that I don't have to put up with your shit anymore."

"What! What the fu-"

"I saw you with my own eyes Leah. I was driving Quil's car when I stopped by to see you this afternoon." The color left Leah's face as her mouth opened in shock. "And I saw you kissing all over this dude. I don't even wanna know his fucking name… that's not even important to me. I don't care if you fucked him… whatever."

"Jake… Um… I'm sorry... He..."

"I said I don't care. He can have you along with all of your bullshit."

"Jake," she cried.

You would think that I would feel sorry for her. I can't stand seeing a woman cry. But my arms stayed at my side… I didn't even wanna touch her.

"It's over Leah. Don't call me… Don't come over. I don't wanna…"

"No… No! You can't leave me!" she screamed.

Leah's face was furious and she started hitting me on my chest. Ava came to the door and yelled out. "Bitch you better get your hands off of him or else!" She looked up at the porch a bit startled. "You need to fucking leave unless you want me to kick your scrawny ass!" Leah stepped back from me and looked up at me.

"_Jake."_

"Leah… you need to go."

"I love you."

"Well don't."

"I didn't fuck him… I swear."

"Just like you swore you never kissed him in the first place."

"I… I"

"Don't even bother to lie to me anymore Leah... ok."

"He… He means nothing to me. _I promise_."

"I can't be with someone who lies to me. I'm sorry. I can't… I can't do this anymore. Please just go… please."

I didn't even wanna look in her eyes anymore. I just wanted her to leave. And honestly I didn't know if Ava would flip out on her. Her foot was tapping the entire time.

"Can't you forgive me Jake?" she asked with her voice quivering.

"I'm sorry... I can't. Plus we're not even healthy for each other. I can't do this anymore. It's gotta stop. I'm glad that I see you for what you are now though."

"Yeah a lying slutty bitch!" Ava called out from the porch.

Leah looked up at the porch and Ava took a step towards us with both of her hands balled up in a fist. "Ava, please," I called out. I didn't want them to fight. Ava would seriously kick her ass. The woman lifts weights every day and is a great fighter. I just wanted Leah to go home. I just wanted her ego bruised… not her body. Leah's eyes narrowed as she glared fiercely at Leah making Leah take a step back from me. "Ok… I'll go," she cried. She looked back up at me with her lips quivering.

"I'm so sorry Jake. Please know that I never wanted to hurt you. I… I love you."

"Well you did hurt me."

"I'm sorry."

"Well I'm sorry too." Leah went to hug me and I took a step back. "Please don't."

Leah frowned then started to walk back to her car. I was glad that she was leaving without any major drama. I knew Ava had no problem with hitting her if she was provoked. Leah was a drama queen and I was expecting her to go all out. But she knew she was caught… and knew how fed up I was with her over the years. It was a melancholy moment watching her walk to her car. Not because she was upset, but because her walking out of my life should have happened years ago. It seems like that moment lasted forever. The uncomfortable looks… The slow walk back to her car... The red tail lights that slowly disappeared. Then I felt Ava's arms hold me and I exhaled a breath that didn't realize was waiting to come out.

***oooOOOooo***

The weeks tuned into months. I was a free man and felt like the world was lifted off of my shoulders. Though Leah did try to call me a few times… and I had to explain to her that I didn't want to get back together. I didn't let that change my mood. One day she will get it. A few people saw her with that white guy. I guess they're dating… or she's just using him in some fashion. I really don't fucking care. Now that the word is out that I'm single… women have been approaching me from left and right. I've been on a few dates… nothing major. I could tell from some of the first dates that the girls were a bit selfish or immature. _I know a red flag when I see it._ One girl was really pretty… but at the end of the date it seemed like she was trying to rape me. I had no interest in fucking her. Though some of my friends thought that I was crazy not to. Her face dropped when I told her I didn't want to have sex with her. Pretty soon I just got tired and needed a break. I turned down a lot of dates… mostly because it didn't feel right. Or they just didn't move me to know them any deeper.

Summer was almost over and I haven't had a date in months. I didn't really care though. But I was horny as hell… and nights alone with my hand wasn't cutting it. But I didn't want to find someone just to fuck. _Damn_. It gets hard when mostly all of your friends are all sappy and in love. Jared has Kim... Quil has Claire... Eric's been married like forever to Ava and both of my sisters are married. It's just Embry and myself really. Well Embry has the whole res after him… but recently he hasn't been paying anybody any mind. I think he's maturing or something. It's really weird. He's become all philosophical about life and wants kids and shit. Seth doesn't have a steady girlfriend, but he likes one more than the others.

I took my time waking up. I was off of work and really wanted to relax today. I felt like I need time to myself to just breathe. I stretched once I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to pee. I really appreciate my heated tiles in the bathroom since they were installed; those little things make me happy. After I was done in the bathroom I slowly walked to the living room. The sunlight looked nice shining inside my house. It was such a nice day and I planned to take my bike out for a ride after I veg out and watch TV and play Call of Duty for a while. Today was all about me. I turned on the TV then went in the kitchen to find something to eat. I figured I'll make some pancakes, bacon, and eggs. My stomach growled just thinking about it. On my way to the kitchen my house phone rang. I looked at the screen on my TV and it was Billy. It was pretty early to call me just to be social so I figured something was up.

"Hey Billy… everything ok?"

"Yeah son."

"Cool… thought something was up. You usually don't call me this early."

"Sorry about that. Did I wake you?"

"No… I was just about to make breakfast than watch TV."

"Oh… well I was actually calling you to ask for a favor."

"Sure, sure… what's up?"

"Well… I would like you to help out and fix some one's car."

I scratched my head as I was pondering why Billy would call me for this. We have employees to do this.

"Uuh…. Billy why don't you send someone else? I kinda had plans to just chill today."

"Umm… I didn't want to send Jimmy on this job just in case he didn't act civilized."

"Huh?"

"It's the Cullen's daughter car. It broke down a few days ago. I was wondering if you could check it out and if you can't fix it tow it back to the shop."

"Oh… Um what's her name… _Rennie?_"

"No… Renesmee."

"Um… Yeah _that_. Boy that's a mouth full."

"So are you down for it? Eric is doing another job today and I told Mr. Cullen that I would send someone today around 10 a.m. I really don't wanna send Jimmy. He may say something to her and… well… you know."

"Yeah… we send Jimmy out on jobs when we know it's a man. Don't want any women pissed off at our business."

"So you see my point. Plus Edward is a good friend."

I looked at my couch and thought of how comfortable I would be in it. I planned on doing nothing today… Except for taking a ride on my bike since the weather was nice. "Uhhh…" I said sounding unsure. I knew someone wouldn't mind coming in today to do this job if I asked them. Hell… I'll pay them more for doing it. Why can't I just be lazy?

"Come on Jake… the poor kid hasn't had a working car all week."

"Um… What about Tommy? I could ask him to do it"

I walked over to my book case to pull out a game since my mind basically decided that I would have a lazy morning.

"Jake… she a nice girl. I'm pretty sure you would kick yourself in the ass for not going. Hey… she might have some of her mother's lemon cake."

"Hmmm." I had to think about this now.

Then all of a sudden I felt like I heard my mother's voice. I know I imagined it. But it freaked me out anyway. I reached for her photo album and turned to the first page. A tear escaped my eye and I tuned back in to Billy who was apparently still talking.

"Huh?"

"Are you gonna go?"

"Sure, sure… I'll go."

I had a weird feeling in my gut… but it was a good one. I figured I had to meet this girl… I've heard so much about her over the years. Billy talks about the Cullen's all of the time. What harm would it do if I just postponed my laziness for a while?

I figured I really wouldn't have time to cook the breakfast I wanted, so I just ate a bagel. I took a quick shower without washing my hair because I didn't want it wet. If it were shorter I would have washed it, but since I grew it out again past my shoulders it takes forever to air dry. I drove to the shop to pick up the tow truck. Billy had some parts already for her car just in case it was an easy job that I could do there. I never been in this neighborhood before but the GPS helped me get there. It was a nice house. A bit old fashion… but it was a nice size. It was way bigger than my house. I could buy a house that big if I wanted one. But I rather save my money and help out who I can. I don't need all of that. I'm content with my Hummer and house on the res. I heard that the Cullen's had money besides Mr. Cullen being a lawyer. But the way my dad talks about them… he makes them seem down to earth. Well I guess they could be… I mean. I'm here to fix a broken down old Maza. I turned off the tow truck and got out. I looked around a bit before I started walking to the door. I didn't see her car but I noticed that they had a garage at the side of the house. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds I heard someone walking to the door then it swung open.

"Oh Hi," a girl said a bit stunned. Maybe my height took her off guard?

"Hi, I'm Jacob. I'm here to fix Renesmee's car."

I was hoping that it was her. She was so beautiful and like a school kid I felt butterflies in my stomach. She gazed at me for a few seconds and I was dying to know what she was thinking.

"Hey, so are you Renesmee?"

"Oh… I'm sorry. Yes… I'm Renesmee. Nice to meet you... please call me Nessie, or May."

Ok… I have a choice of names… that's good. Because I know I would jack up her name if I tried to say it again. No I won't. Hell... I can get use to saying Renesmee. I even imagined me moaning it. Yup… I can get use to that.

"So where's the patient?"

"Huh?"

"Your car," I said smiling.

I realized that I am the only one who thinks of cars as patients. Don't make yourself look like a dork Jake.

"Oh… it's on the side of the house in the garage."

She looked at the door knob then stepped pass me and led me to the garage.

"I don't really know what's wrong with it. It showed no signs that it was dying on me."

"Well don't worry… I can basically fix anything."

"Ahh… Over confident are you?"

"No… I just know what I'm doing."

I don't believe I just said that. I don't want her to think that I was a cocky ass. Shit Jake… get it together.

"So have you've lived here all of your life?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm enrolled in University of Washington for art history. I start in a few weeks."

"Oh that's nice."

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. It was crazy… I was so… nervous. But I think I hid it well. Nessie reached out to open the garage door. "Oh I'll get that for you," I said as my hand brushed against hers to grab the handle. That one small touch sent me to heaven and made my knees feel funny. She smiled at me and I lifted the door. Her smile was beautiful and I wanted to melt right there. But I couldn't act like a love sick teenager. I was a grown ass man for crying out loud. And I was working… I guess I can call this work. She probably has someone any old way.

She reached inside the car and popped the hood. I lifted the hood to get a good look at what I was working with. I didn't want my eyes to leave her… but I knew I was here for a job. Nessie sat on a small bench in the garage and watched me. I saw a few parts that were loose and corroded. It looked like an easy job. I could do this one blind folded if I wanted to show off. "Hmm… Don't worry… I will have it running in no time Gorgeous." That just spilled out without me having the time to think about what I was saying. Her eyes widened and I realized that I may have over stepped my boundaries. _Shit._

"I'm sorry… Nessie. I can't help but to call you gorgeous because you're breath taking. I'm so sorry... that was out of line."

"Oh… No I didn't take offense. Thank you… you're very sweet."

Wow… she thought I was sweet. I hope it wasn't in the sense of sweet like puppies. But sweet in like I wanna go out with you on a date… because you're so sweet. But I was hoping to hard on that. I heard a light tapping noise and saw from the corner of my eye that she was tapping her foot. Was she nervous to be alone with me? I had to make her feel comfortable. So I figured I would get her talking so she would forget that she was nervous.

"So what do you like to do?" I asked while un-screwing a warned out part.

"Oh… I like to write, go to movies, watch stand-up comedy, and dance. Can you dance?"

I came from behind the hood smiling.

"I'm not the greatest dancer… but I do a mean robot."

I started imitating a robot with my tools still in my hand and heard the most wonderful laugh. It made me smile. Her smile was so bright… and her lips were so perfect. I could just imagine kissing them… feeling the heat of her body against me. Damn… why does this chick have me like this? I wanna know every single thing about this girl... I mean everything.

"Hey have you heard of cliff diving?" I asked.

"Huh… _Cliff diving? _Sounds dangerous."

"It could be if you don't know what you're doing."

"So I assume it involves jumping off a cliff into the ocean?"

"You're correct."

"I assume you're one of those adrenaline junkies if you do something as _crazy_ as that?"

"Hmm… I guess I am. Me and some of the other guys on the res love it."

"Wow… be careful."

She sounded like she was really concerned about me… And not just saying it to say it.

"What you jump out of planes too? Do you have some type of death warrant over your head? I'm pretty sure your family worries about you."

"No… I don't jump out of planes or swim with sharks… but I do have a motorcycle."

"Wow… You have a motorcycle," she said excited.

I came from under the hood and smiled at her. Maybe she wanted to go for a ride with me?

"Yeah… you wanna ride with me some day?"

"Sure… I never rode on one before… so be gentle."

Damn… I just had a vision of us in the bed and my eyebrow went up as my dick stiffened.

"Oh my God… that sounded sexual. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I feel so embarrassed."

"Hey don't worry about it… I'll go slow for you."

I smiled at her and her face started to get red. I looked back down on the engine and started screwing something. I had to get my mind off of her lips. Shit… My dick was so hard. Renesmee… Oh my God. Keep it together Jake. I'm pretty sure she would notice if I had a bonner... especially in these pants. I moved closer to the car so she wouldn't be able to see that I had a ranging hard on for her. _And Billy was worried about girlfriendless Jimmy._ I had to think of something to make it go away... dead puppies perhaps? I couldn't think of dead puppies because all I could think about was her. Renesmee... what a name. But how in the world is her nick name Nessie? If you break it down… it's either Renes or May.

"So I understand how you would get _May_ from Renesmee… but how did you get the nick name _Nessie_?"

"Oh… My little brother kinda gave me that name while he was learning how to read. I had my name spelled out in block letters in my room and he used to always steal a few letters and take them back to his room. He would always steal the same letters. Every time I went to get my letters back… he would have them displayed on his dresser spelling Nesee. He would say… look your name _Nesse_." He was so cute. He was three I think? He always had a hard time saying Renesmee so he decided to change my name and never called me Renesmee again. It kinda stuck with me. My parents call me Renesmee. I know it's a weird name but it's a combination of both of my grandmother's names... Rene and Esme. I swear my mother should have been a hippie."

"Well what would you like _me_ to call you?" _Other than mine._

"Nessie or May… both will suffice."

"Ok," I said smiling. It was such a cute story of how her brother named her Nessie that I figured that I would go with that one. "So do you get along with your brother… How old is he?"

"Matt's fourteen. I love him to death. He's nosy as hell… but he's really funny. He knows he's adopted and I wanna make him feel as much love from me as he can."

"Hmm… Why did your parents tell him that he was adopted at such a young age?"

"Well keeping it a secret would be hard to pull off since his mother was black."

"Oh… What was his father… do you know?"

"His father was white. Matt's the completion of… Hmm… Halle Berry I guess. Half of his class is in love with him… But there's only one girl that he really likes."

I chucked. "He really thinks he's a bad ass because he's a black belt in Karate and Kung Fu. He's been taking classes since he was eight."

"Wow… a black belt. That's cool." I remembered years ago Billy told me about her brother winning a karate tournament. "Oh do you have any other brothers or sisters?"

"No… just Matt."

Nessie moved the bench closer to me. I had to go back to the truck to get some things. It was safe now because my dick had gone down. I really didn't wanna leave her. _Gosh I'm getting so mushy_. I excused myself and got what I needed. I was amazed on how strongly I felt for her in such a short period of time… And it wasn't just sexual. Oh I hope I can take her ridding soon. Hell even if it rains… I'll ask her out on a date. Where ever she wanted to go… I'll take her.

I started walking back to the garage and smiled at her. I sat my tools down and the parts that I had next to the hood of the car. I had to remind myself that I was here to actually fix something. But I got so caught up in our conversation and wasn't really concentrating on finishing the job. Truthfully I could have been done a long ago. But I didn't wanna stop talking to her. We talked for hours… but I didn't want to bring up the time. Just in case she had something to do later. I mean it was Friday and I'm sure she had plans. I even thought of not fixing her car and making up some excuse that it had to go to the shop… and ask her out. But then I realized that that would be crazy. I found myself talking about my sisters and mother… and how my sisters helped raised me after my mother died. I wanted to change the subject when it started to look like she was getting sad.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said looking away from me.

"Nessie?"

She turned around to face me. My heart sunk when I saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just that … _that _kinda got to me. I'm so sorry for your loss," she muttered.

"Oh it's ok. Cheer up… don't make me dance again I can do the _Dougie_ too." She chuckled. "That's better… hey let's talk about something else." I smiled at her hoping it would make her smile… and it did.

Nessie told me about her family and I told her all about my best friends. She never talked about a boyfriend and I had to know or I was going to explode. I found a way to trick her into telling me if she had a boyfriend or not. I asked her what her boyfriend thought of her playing Madden since she said that she was really good at it. "Oh… I don't have a boyfriend." I smirked at her trying to hide how happy I truly was. Then I gazed at her as I imagined her belonging to me. God… I wanted her to belong to me. We talked for a few more minutes about our views on life. She was very down to earth and I loved that about her. She also had a few quirks about her that I thought were adorable. Nessie started to look nervous again… or impatient. I wondered what was going on in her head.

"So I'm pretty sure your girlfriend's not so thrilled about you hurling your body hundreds of feet into the icy ocean." _Oh… She didn't know if I was single_.

"Oh… I don't have anyone special right now."

It looked like she took a deep breath and that made me even more excited.

"Oh."

"I saw your father once around four years ago when he came to talk to Billy… I mean my dad."

She looked at me all weird. I know it sounds funny… but I haven't called my dad… dad since I was a kid.

"I call my dad by his first name… my sisters do too," I explained.

"Oh."

"They seemed to really get along. I remember your mom brought by some lemon cakes she made one day. I never saw her… but man they were good."

"Oh… you had my mom's baking?"

I started smiling remembering how good they were.

"Yeah… she's a great cook. Billy says that he's known your dad for years. Is your father here?"

"No… my parents went to Seattle with my brother to visit family. They will be back later tonight after they go out to dinner with my aunt and uncle."

_Oh… No one is home. Stop thinking nasty thoughts Jake. _

"So when can I get that bike ride?" she asked.

I came from under the hood and smiled at her.

"Any time you want. Let me know when you wanna go."

"How about _tomorrow_?" she asked hopeful. Wow… she really wanted to spend more time with me.

"That's fine with me… I hope the weather is good."

"I can't wait. I should wear my Sons of Anarchy hoddie."

"What… you watch that show!"

"I _love _that show… Of course. Jax, Jemma, Tara…"

"So you're a part of the Reaper Crew."

"You damn right. Don't mess with me or… _retaliation_."

I chuckled.

"Man that's one of my favorite shows. What other shows do you watch?"

"Vampire Diaries, Smallville, New Girl, Supernatural, Glee, CSI Miami, Game of Thrones, The Big Bang Theory…."

"Oh… I just love Sheldon." _It's hard to find a girl who likes that show._

"Yeah… I even have a Bazinga T-Shirt."

"No."

"_Yes_."

"Really… do you watch True Blood? That's one of my favorite shows."

"Who doesn't? I _love _vampires," she said smiling.

"Hmm… I like werewolves better."

I found myself gazing at her and couldn't help it. Nessie stood up and walked over to me. It felt like my heart wanted to jump out of my chest.

"Hey… is this job more than you thought?" she asked.

"No… I'll be done soon. A few things were just loose and you needed a spark plug. I already had one because I knew the make and model of your car. I would have been done quicker if I didn't have so many distractions."

"I'm sorry… I'm a _distraction,_" she said light heartedly.

"A very welcomed one though," I said smiling.

I noticed that she was checking me out. Nessie was staring at my arms and it was driving me crazy if she wanted me too... because I sure do want her. I cleared my throat to make sure she knew that I caught her. She looked up at me and smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry… I was looking at your veins. I love _vampires _remember." I chuckled. "Do you go to the gym a lot?" she asked with a curious look.

"No… I have a home gym in my den."

"Oh… You work out every day?"

"No… not as much as I should. I've been slacking off lately." _Damn… I really need to start working out again. I got smaller over the last months. _

"How tall are you by the way?" she asked.

"Oh… I'm 6 ft. 6."

"Wow you're like the tallest guy I've ever met."

"It must be something in the water because my friends and cousins are tall too. But I'm still that tallest. How tall are you?"

"I'm a foot shorter."

"You're 5 ft. 6."

"Um hum."

Nessie looked like she was thinking something naughty… or I was just hoping that she was.

"Hey do you like going to car shows?" she asked.

"Sure."

"I only went to one a few years ago when my family visited Detroit. We take turns picking our yearly vacation. My brother picked Detroit. But I didn't mind. I loved looking at the new cars. My dad actually told me that he would by me a new car after the show… but I wanted to be independent and chose to buy my own car."

She extended her arm to the engine.

"This is the car you bought?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's good to be independent... it shows character."

She smiled at me and I wanted to move closer to her.

"Well it looks like it's in good shape... and it should run fine now."

"Hmm?"

"I think I fixed it... try to start it."

Nessie opened the door and started the car. It started right up just as I expected.

"Oh my God thank you," she said beaming.

"You're welcome."

She turned off the engine and got out of the car.

"Wow you do know how to fix almost anything."

"That's what I told ya."

I put my tools away and wiped my hand on a cloth. I have hand wipes in the truck to clean them a little better later.

"Hey you need to wash your hands? You can use my kitchen. I can also get you something to drink."

"Ok… thanks."

I was kinda excited that I was invited in her house. We had talked for hours and I felt like we had some special type of connection. I didn't want to get my hopes up high, but I was definitely looking forward to taking her out on my bike tomorrow. Hopefully she would also agree to going out to dinner and dancing later. Shit, I wanted to spend all of my extra time with this girl. I was putty in her hands and she probably had no clue.

We walked inside the house. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. The way her cute purple dress flowed… The sway of her hair. But I had to look away from her while I washed my hands. That would have been too creepy if I stared at her while I washed up… though I wanted to. Nessie opened the refrigerator and looked inside.

"We have White Grape Juicy Juice, Pepsi, water, orange juice, and milk."

"Hmm… That Juicy Juice sounds good."

She took out the juice and got a glass from the cabinet. My vision is perfect… but I thought I was seeing things when it looked like her hand was trembling. Was she nervous to be alone in the house with me? My God I would never do anything to her that she didn't want. She took a deep breath and poured the juice. "Here you go," she said as I was drying my hands with a paper towel.

"Where's your trash?"

"Over there."

She pointed to the far end of the kitchen. I walked over to the trash can regretting the minutes that were escaping me. I was here to only wash up and get a drink. I didn't want to over stay my welcome. I walked back over to her and took the glass from her small hand.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Thank you again for healing your patient."

I chuckled. It was funny hearing someone else refer to my jobs as patients. I took a few gulps and noticed that she was staring at me drink. She bit her bottom lip and it looked so fuckin' sexy. I put the glass down on the counter. I wanted to know what she was thinking about more than finishing the juice… though the juice was like the best thing I ever tasted.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing… I'm fine."

Nessie looked like she was thinking about something. She doesn't really do a good job of controlling her facial expressions… but it's cute.

"Um… Can I get your number so I can call you so we can go riding?" she asked softly.

"Of course Gorgeous… Can I call you that?"

"Sure," she said nervously.

She gulped as she reached for her phone out of her bra. I couldn't help but to look there. What a place to put it; though her boobs were big enough to accommodate it. Damn I wish I was her phone about now. I told her my number and she put it in the phone. I was already looking forward to talking to her on the phone. I'm pretty sure I would keep her up all night and dream of her for the rest of it. I felt my body gravitate towards her unexpectedly. I was standing so close to her it was driving me crazy. My dick was already rock hard… and I could do nothing about it. She couldn't see anyway if she looked down. Her perky breast would be in the way of seeing how she's affecting me. Nessie put her phone back in her bra and my eyes followed. I was so fucking jealous of that damn phone. I wanted to be in between her breast. My mouth… My dick. Shit… I never wanted a woman so bad in my life. It was like some magical crap just happened to me and I fell head over heels in love with her in the last few hours. I stepped even closer to her until we were almost touching. Her chocolate eyes were so beautiful that I didn't want to look away. They held me there… almost frozen. Her breathing deepened. I felt like I was holding my breath. I wanted to kiss her so bad… but I didn't want to do anything she didn't want to do. "Is it ok for me to kiss you?" I breathed. I prayed that she would say yes. That her full lips would part and give me permission to taste her sweet skin. But instead she nodded her head yes… which was just as satisfying. I leaned down and softly kissed her lips. She moaned and it made my dick even harder. I held her by her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her body felt so good pressed up against me. I wanted to feel her smooth skin and without a second thought I pulled up the fabric of her dress and slid my hands down her panties grabbing her ass firmly. She gasped in my mouth and didn't protest. Even pushed herself closer to me. She moaned in my mouth and I thought that I was gonna lose it. Her moans sounded so fucking good. I leaned down so that I could touch her pussy. "Jacob!" she moaned out loud. I slid my finger across her clit and her knees buckled. I held her close to me so she wouldn't fall. I would never let her fall… except in love with me. I've waited so long for someone like her… and I wasn't going to let her get away. I kissed her again then pulled away so I could look into her mesmerizing eyes.

"God I want you so bad," I breathed.

"I want you too."

The next minute was a blur. I found myself in her bedroom fingering her wet pussy while standing. Then I kissed her like I was kissing her to save my life. I bent down and bit her neck and she let out a loud moan that sent a chill down my spine. I wanted this… but I wanted to make sure that she wanted it too. "Do you really wanna do this?" I asked. "I can stop now if you have reservations." She didn't speak. The look in her eyes told me that she wanted me too. But I wanted her more than anything in the world. And I would do everything in my power to have her. I wanted her to be mine. Nessie stood on her toes and kissed me shoving her tongue in my mouth. She ran her fingers through my hair and it felt so good. She touched me so tenderly that I wanted to close my eyes and take a nap. But I couldn't do that. My body wouldn't allow me to doze off… the pull to have her now was too great.

I quickly lifted her dress over her head and laid her down on her bed. I took off my T-shirt and flung it to the floor. Nessie took her cell phone out from her bra and placed it on her nightstand. I leaned over her and started kissing and licking her stomach. She squirmed under me and panted. Her heavy breath was making me dizzy with lust… love. I swear I loved this woman and I wanted to show her. I slowly moved down to her pussy and my mouth watered. I gently bit it through her panties and she moaned out loud. Her pussy smelled so sexy… I wanted her juices all over me. I slid down her panties and looked at the crotch. They were soaking wet. I planned on making her pussy even wetter. I got impatient and quickly took off my jeans and underwear with the same swoop. Nessie's eyes widened a bit as she stared at my dick. "My God you're so sexy," I breathed. I lay down on top of her and started kissing her neck. Every part of her tasted so good. I spread her thighs so that I could get in between her legs. It crossed my mind that I didn't have a condom. But I was so full of lust want that all I could think about was making love to her. My dick was pressing against her clit and it was almost painful for me that I wasn't inside her yet. My mind was hazy and all I could think about was her. I wasn't even thinking about anything but making her moan… Making her come… Making her _mine_. I slid my head inside her hot pussy and she tensed up clinching my body. Nessie held her breath as I pushed deeper inside her. Oh my God it felt like heaven. She was so tight… the tightest I've ever had. I felt her stretch for me and she squealed through her nose like she was in pain. Oh God I was hurting her?

"_Baby are you a virgin?"_ I asked nervously.

"No," she panted.

"Oh… Am I _hurting _you?"

"Um… it's ok." She bit her bottom lip.

"My God you're so tight," I moaned.

"Mmm… Oohh… You're so big," she panted.

The next thing I knew she grabbed my ass and pulled me into her body. She wanted me and I wasn't gonna stop her from giving her what she wanted.

I shoved more of my dick farther inside her and she screamed out. "Ahhh!" I was so eager to fuck her senseless… but she was so tight and I didn't want to hurt her. I worked my way deeper taking shallow strokes. She felt so fucking good that I swore I was gonna come right away. "Ooh... Ooh… Oohh," she moaned sounding like the sexiest thing ever. I groaned in her ear as I continued to fuck her. The friction of her tight pussy was driving me insane… Oh my God. After a few more strokes I noticed that she got even wetter. I pumped even deeper and hit her cervix. "Oh shit… Oh my God," I moaned. I was totally lost in her. I needed her… every part of her. I wanted to make her happy and see that pretty smile of hers every single day. I started to pick up momentum and Nessie started moaning like crazy.

"Oohhh… Mmm… Jacob... Oh my God!"

"Does it feel good?" I moaned.

"Oooh yes…. Yes… More… Fuck me please."

I grabbed her hips and fucked her harder. It felt good as shit each time my head pressed up against her cervix. She was moaning like crazy and gasping for air. I started moving my hips in a circular motion which made her scream in my chest. I felt her pussy clamp down on me and pulsate… she was coming. "Ahhh Ja… cob!" she screamed. Her moans only excited me more and made me pound my dick in her faster. I growled as I angled my thrust to the side. Nessie jerked and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Shit Ness… I'm gonna come."

"_Wait,"_ she breathed.

But I couldn't. I was already coming inside her and my body didn't want to leave. I didn't wanna leave her in any sense. I wanted to be with her forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I held Nessie in my arms and watched her pant. She looked so sexy with her breast rising and falling. I kissed her lips and she moaned. She was really out of breath and I wanted her to get herself together so I stopped kissing her.

"God… That was amazing," I said out of breath. We rolled on our sides with me still inside her.

"Wow," she said in awe.

"Oh my God you're so beautiful."

Everything about her was beautiful... her looks and personality. Nessie smiled at me making my stomach feel all tingly inside.

"Jacob… we just had the most amazing sex I ever had in my life time… And I don't even know your last name." _What_... _She doesn't know my last name?_

"Black."

"Hi Jacob Black."

I chuckled.

"I… I really am… Well you see… I've never done _this_ before… ya know… sleep with someone I just met. I only had sex with one other person, and that was my ex-boyfriend John over a year ago. Please… I'm not that type of girl. I just… well you just… something came over me. Something I've never felt before… like I needed to be with you… and not for just sexual reasons."

"I feel the same way. When I first saw you open the door my heart melted. It's like you have some type of hold on me. I don't do this sort of thing either. I never slept with someone I just met… but I feel like… I know you. Like you're a part of me."

She looked like something was on her mind.

"Do you mind me asking how many women you slept with since you know how many I slept with?"

"You slept with _women_ before," I joked smiling at her.

"No… You know what I mean."

"I know what you mean… And I don't mind you asking. I've had four girlfriends."

"So you slept with four women? Because _girlfriends _and sexual partners don't have to add up."

"Yes… I've only slept with four women."

"Oh," she said nervously. I reached over to caress her face and slid my finger down her jaw line. "Were you…" she asked then paused. She was probably thinking of me being careless since I fucked her without a condom.

"I was safe with the last three. My first time I was young and uneducated about the risk. But I've been safe ever since… and I've been tested."

She sighed and looked a bit relieved. I knew she only had one partner before me. I was praying that she was safe with him too.

"Were you safe when you were with your boyfriend?"

"Yes… It was only three time. The relationship didn't last that long."

"Oh… Well I'm glad to hear that… Or else I wouldn't have a chance to make you mine."

"Oh… You want to make me yours?"

"If you would let me," I said as I moved in to kiss her lips.

She broke free from me after a few seconds.

"How do I know you're not some crazy killer?" she asked playfully.

"I guess you will have to trust your gut instincts. Plus I'll introduce you to my family and employees."

"Employees?"

"Yes. My father and I own the body shop. _Black's Auto Repair_."

"Oh that was the "B" I saw on the truck."

Her walls squeezed down on my dick and I smiled at her.

"I really don't want to leave your body. It feels like home." Her face started to blush. "Does this make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Umm... No. But… there's something I have to tell you."

"Please don't tell me you were born a guy," I laughed playing with her.

She giggled.

"No… I'm all female. I have a birth certificate and baby pictures to prove it."

"Whew... thanks. I was thinking about changing teams for a minute just to have you."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Well I'm just glad I _don't_. Seriously what did you want to tell me? I hope it was that you're falling helplessly in love with me. That would make me so happy to hear… since I swear I'm falling in love with you. "

She looked stunned for a moment. My dick started to get hard again. It was in her pussy… How could it not.

"Really?" she said quietly.

"Yes… I think I can say that I now believe in love at first sight."

"Wow Jacob… I know what I feel for you is indescribable. I would feel crazy to say it was love. I mean I do feel something for you… I can't lie about that. It's just that… I don't know…. I have to be careful. I was hurt before."

Damn… I guess by John. Ok… I won't scare her then… or make her feel rushed. I squeezed her tighter to my body.

"We'll take it slow… I understand that this is not a normal circumstance. It kinda took us both off guard. But I'm the kinda guy that doesn't mind being tied down."

Her eyebrow arched. "I'm sorry what were you about to tell me?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"You said you had to tell me something… Then I threw you off track by asking if you were a dude."

"Oh… Umm."

I pulled her closer to me making my dick slide across her clit and she moaned.

"Ohh… I'm never gonna remember if you do that."

"Sorry I think I'm ready for round two."

My dick was completely hard and ready to make her moan and scream my name again. But I wanted it to be slow and sweet. I wanted to make love to her... Let her know that I could be romantic and gentle too.

"This time I'll make love to you," I breathed.

"Jacob… Please don't."

"You don't want to make love? Is everything alright?"

"No… Everything's not alright. I tried to tell you before we did it… But I couldn't get it out. Umm… I… I'm not on anything."

I gazed into her eyes still lost in their beauty. All I knew is that I wanted her… and if she wasn't on anything that just meant that there was a 50/50 chance that the woman I'm in love with may have my child.

"I'm sorry… I tried to stop you but you were making me so dizzy and I wanted you so bad. I lost my train of thought and the next thing I knew… you were inside me… And then it felt so good… I couldn't stop you. I tried to speak up… But all I could do was moan and scream your name. Then when I felt you about to come… I managed to say _wait_. But I guess you didn't hear me... Or thought that I wanted you to hold out longer?"

"Oh."

"I mean…" She took a deep breath. "It wouldn't really be that much of an issue… But I kinda was raised that life starts at conception. I know there's emergency birth control… But my great grandfather was a minister. And I've seen some disturbing videos… I… I..."

"Baby it's ok. I won't ask you to do that if you don't want to," I said lovingly.

I wouldn't dare ask her to get an abortion if she got pregnant. And if she didn't want to take the morning after pill… That would be more than fine with me. I was raised that a baby's life starts at conception just like she was. But a part of me was being selfish. She was in school and I could try my best to muster getting off of her and waiting until I had a condom. The pharmacy is closer to my home. I rolled on top of her while I was still inside her. "Do you wanna postpone round two until I get some condoms?" I asked softly. She looked like she thought about it. I thought she was gonna speak but nothing came out. She bit her bottom lip and gazed at my mouth… then her eyes reached mine.

"Baby… do you want me to stop? It seems like you're thinking really long and hard on this question."

"Oh Jacob... I'm sorry… I'm just a little dazed. You make it hard to make decisions."

"I'm sorry about that," I whispered. Her body jerked and she arched her back. I looked at her confused. "What is it?" I breathed. She started breathing heavier and her walls clamped down on me. "You don't seem to want me to stop?" I said in a deeper voice. I was filled with lust and wanted to start moving inside her. Being still was killing me. She softly moaned and I slowly pushed deeper inside her. "Ahhhh," she moaned louder making me even more excited. I wanted her so bad… but I wasn't sure if she wanted me to continue. She wasn't pushing me off of her. She was just breathing heavy and her pussy was trembling on my dick. I arched my back slowly pulling out of her then slowly went back in. She groaned out loud… loud enough for it to fill the top floor of the house. I did it again; this time pressing on her cervix even harder. She let out a pleasurable scream and gripped my shoulders and scratched the shit out of me. But I didn't care or flinch. I wanted to make sure that she wanted me to keep going. I didn't want her to regret anything. We had nothing to keep her from getting pregnant. And I couldn't promise to pull out… That would be too hard for me to do.

"Baby I wanna make love to you so bad. Do you want me to keep going?"

"What an unfair question," she moaned.

I stopped moving inside her and gazed into her eyes. Her breathing quickened. I don't know if she got turned on or scared?

"I want you… All of you," she moaned.

"I just wanna tell you that I also believe that life starts at conception," I whispered.

She let out a weird murmur and her leg started trembling. Her walls pulsated like she was having a mild orgasm. She passionately kissed me gripping my hair. "Damn Baby," I breathed in her ear. "But I'm gonna make you come harder than that."

I started to thrust inside her at a normal speed and she gasped into my mouth. "Jacob!... Oooh… Mmm… Oh shit," she moaned. I bit her neck then moved to lick her ear. With each stroke I moaned in her ear letting her know how good her body made me feel.

"Ahhh Jacob… Oh my God… you feel so good... Too good. Ahhh… Oh... Jake what are we doing?"

"Making love and possibly making … A baby," I breathed.

I wanted her in every way. I loved her and wanted a family with her. I wanted to make her my beautiful wife if she would have me.

"Would you want… would you want that," she breathed.

"Yes," I hissed.

"Jacob," she moaned.

"Yes Baby."

"I… I think I love you."

"I will make it my mission for you to _know_ that you love me."

"Oh Jacob," she breathed.

I thrust deeper still keeping a medium pace.

"Oh shit!... Fuck… Awwww," she moaned louder.

"I love you Nessie," I groaned.

"I love you too."

"Yeah?"

I started pumping faster which made her scream louder. I knew I said that I wanted to make love to her and show her that I could be romantic too… But something took over me.

"Baby do me a favor," I moaned.

"Anything."

"I want you to moan I love you over and over… And when you come… I want to scream my name."

"Ok," she breathed.

I started to pound into her again. I was so excited that she loved me. I gripped her body tighter as she screamed out my request.

"I love you… I love you … I love you," she moaned over and over with each breath. I grabbed her hips and pulled her more onto my dick. I wanted to fuck the shit out of her. She groaned and it just made me more eager to fuck her wildly. When I am done with her… She wouldn't want to look at another man. I'm making this pussy mine. I felt her walls quiver as she started to come again.

"Jacob!" She screamed sending a chill down my spine. I love the way she said my name. The way she moans it… Screams it… Or just simply calls me. "Jacob… Jacob… Jacob," she continued as she shook violently beneath my thrusting body. I pushed even deeper with my intent to make her orgasm longer. Her pussy kept on squeezing my dick as she came. My gorgeous Nessie was coming hard on my dick… and I knew I couldn't hold off much longer. I wanted to fuck her for hours… but her pussy was about to force the come out of my dick. I squeezed the pillow behind her as my balls tightened. The rush of come was almost painful the way it gushed out of me. "Ahhhh!" I groaned. "Fuck! Oh my God!" Nessie was gasping for air and trembling like she was freezing. She felt like a massager she was trembling so badly. My heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest and my breathing was labored as if I were a smoker for all of my life. Shit I felt like I was gonna pass out and collapse on her. Nessie's teeth started chattering. _That was new_. She looked up at me with her gorgeous eyes. I wanted those eyes to look at me every single day for the rest of my life. I wanted to be more than just her man. I was in love with her and desperately wanted to be her… Husband if she would have me. She was what I've been waiting for my entire life. And it's crazy that I feel this way about her being as though I've only known her for half a day. But that's all my heart needed to fall helplessly in love with her; to know that I wanted to be the one to love her and take care of her. I think mom really helped me get here so that I would fall in love with her. She is the one that I asked for. I can't let her get away from me... She has to know how much I want her. Shit… I fuckin' need her. "I love you so much," I breathed. "It was destiny that I was here today. Who would have thought that I would have met the most amazing woman? I was actually going to take off today… but I'm glad I didn't… So glad."

She was still breathing hard and looked a bit confused. I guess falling in love so quickly could do that to a person. But I wasn't confused about a thing. I knew what I wanted... I wanted her. I wanted her to be my wife and let me take care of her… And make babies with her. Shit we probably already got a head start on that come to think of it. Our baby will be so beautiful… Just like its mother.

"Jacob…" she breathed.

"Yes Nessie."

"We were very bad today," she panted.

"What do you mean by that… I think we were very good today. Excellent I would say," I said being lighthearted.

"You know what I mean. The possible… Umm… The possibility of you-"

"What… Making a baby with the most beautiful woman in the world."

She smiled nervously at me.

"Yeah," she said faintly.

"Well… There's only one stipulation with that."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked confused again. Boy her facial expressions are so cute.

"What?" she breathed.

"I'm not into having the whole baby mama drama… You will have to me my wife." _Please say yes._

She shivered in my arms and let out a quiet moan.

"Ok," she breathed.

"Yes?" _My God she said yes._

Nessie nodded her head as I leaned in to kiss her sweet lips. My God I promise that I would make her so happy. Hell even if she's not pregnant… I want to make her my wife.

"You can change my last name to Black," she moaned.

"I plan to."

***oooOOOoo***

We kissed for a long time… Then she fell asleep. I gently pulled the covers over us trying my best not to wake her. I didn't want her to be cold. It felt really good having her sleeping next to me… It felt _right_. I day dreamed about her… And what she would look like standing in my kitchen pregnant. I dreamed of her infectious laugh and the way she smiles at me. I didn't allow myself to fall asleep… Even though it would have felt nice. But I wanted to be awake just in case someone came home; not that it would really matter since my tow truck was parked in front of the house. I didn't want her family mad at her because she slept with the mechanic. Even if they did show up… it would be awkward. But I would just simply tell them that we fell in love. Maybe they would be pissed to find out now or even in the near future that their daughter fell in love with a mechanic. They probably want her to fall in love with a doctor or lawyer. What if they think that I'm not good enough for her? Hell… I can provide for her just as a doctor or lawyer can with the money I make from my shop and my investments. What if it's _worst… _and they want her to marry someone her own race. I dealt with that racism in the past when I dated Brooke. Her parents didn't like me because I was Native. But I would put up with that for Nessie. Nothing is gonna make me leave her… Even if her parents hate me. I was eighteen when Brooke and I broke up. We were together for two years. And in that two years… I never felt as strongly for her as I do for Nessie. Leah was just a fucking mess. I know I wasn't in love with her. That just felt like four years of obligation and I will never do that again. I sighed and held Nessie closer to me. I wasn't going to let this one go. I planned to make her my forever.

I looked around her room at her posters and pictures. She had a lot of purple stuff. I guess that's her favorite color. She had a concert poster of 30 Seconds to Mars and a few posters of John Mayer. Ug… He sounds like a _lamb_ sometimes. Chicks only dig him because he can play the guitar. He's not even cute… But I don't really judge men. But hey… I'm just sayin'. I never saw why Ava was so in love with him. I mean he can play the guitar… But I just can't see it. She tortured poor Eric with his music almost every day. He got her an iPod just for that reason… So he would have some sanity. Nessie had a lot of books in her bookcase… but it was too dark to really try to read any of the titles. She told me that she liked to write… I guess she likes to read too. I never even saw a book in Leah's house expect for her Cosmopolitan magazines. But I don't wanna think about Leah. She's in my past and I wish I had some magical powers to zap her away. Seth tells me that she still mentions me a lot. But she just has to get over it. It does seem like we were together forever. Four years was a long time… Too long if you ask me. But I'm focused on my future right now. And if the Great Spirits are on my side… I'm holding my future in my arms right now. I kissed her forehead and smiled. She will be my wife if it's the last thing I do. Hell… I'll even put her in my will just in case something happens to me.

I laid there and watched Nessie sleep. She softly moaned my name a few times while she was still knocked out and that just made me smile because I knew she was dreaming of me. I softly chuckled because my girl talks in her sleep. I've never had one that did that. I later dozed off and was awakened by her mumbling something. I didn't make out what she said, "Huh." I looked down at her and she was still completely knocked out.

"_I love you Jake,"_ she said really low.

"I love you too," I whispered then kissed her forehead.

Nessie squeezed me tighter. She was still except for her soft breathing. I went back to sleep for a while. When I woke back up it was a bit dark. She told me that he parents wouldn't be home until after dinner. So I really wasn't that worried. I started to softly rub her back and she inhaled my chest. Then she opened her eyes and smiled up at me.

"Hey Gorgeous," I said.

"Hey."

"Did you enjoy your little nap?"

"Did all of that just happen?"

"What us falling in love and making love?"

"Yes that."

"Yes that really happened."

Nessie sighed and squeezed me tighter.

"What time is it?" she asked.

I looked at my cell phone.

"Oh… it's 5:23."

"Oh."

"What time are your parent's coming home?"

"Around ten o'clock. But you better leave soon just in case they come back early."

I wanted to see her again tonight. I had an ache in my heart that I had to leave her. I had to ask her to spend some time with me.

"Do you wanna go somewhere tonight like dinner and a movie?" I asked hopeful.

"Oh… My girlfriend Nicole is having a party tonight. Do you wanna come with me?"

I chuckled thinking about how we came together at the same time a few hours ago.

"Of course I wanna _come _with you."

She smiled.

"We can go somewhere after… We don't have to stay that long," she said.

I started rubbing circles on her back and I made her giggle.

"What?" I asked.

"That tickles a little."

"Oh are you ticklish?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Very."

Oh she's in for it now. I dove for her stomach and started to tickle her. She was giggling and laughing so loud… I didn't want to hear it stop. I loved to hear her laugh... and this was a treat because she was cracking up so much. "St… St… Stop it Jake… Come on," she begged. But I had no plans to stop. I wouldn't even stop if she peed on herself. "Retaliation!" she yelled like they do on Sons of Anarchy. She tried to tickle me back but I'm not ticklish at all. I just looked at her like her attempt failed.

"Damit are you ticklish?" she fumed.

"No."

"Oh that's so unfair."

I went back to tickling her then grabbed her and pulled her on top of me. She was still breathless and had the biggest smile on her face. I squeezed her ass and she leaned down to kiss me. She popped her head back up and it looked like a light bulb went off in her head.

"Jake... How old are you?" she breathed.

"I'm twenty five... I'll be twenty six in January."

"Oh."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen in two weeks."

"Oh… Will you let me know what you would like for your birthday?"

"Um… you don't have to get me anything. As long as I have you… Yes... can I have you wrapped in a bow?" I smiled. "My age doesn't bother you?" she asked sounding a bit afraid.

"What seventeen going on eighteen… No. Women in my tribe can get married at the age of sixteen."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So I'm not too young for you in your eyes?"

"In my eyes, you are the woman that I'm deeply in love with… That's all that matters."

Nessie smiled and rested her head on my chest.

"You know my father would kill us if he knew we were dating… my mother not so much," she said.

"So you think it's best if we keep it from your parents until you're eighteen?"

Nessie sighed.

"I think that will be best. I was planning on moving in with Nicole in a month. She's my best friend and we go to the same school. My dad is going to help me with my bills so I could focus all my time on school."

"Oh… You were moving out?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." _Maybe I can get her to move in with me?_

"What was that _Hmm _for?" she said as she sat her head up to look at me.

"I was just thinking… You know you could move in with _me_."

She looked like she was thinking of the possibility. I hope she thinks it's a good idea. I know it's soon… but I don't think I'll be right if I couldn't be with her every day. Shit I wanna fucking marry her. Her silence was torture. Maybe she was thinking that it wasn't a good idea? "You want me to live with you?" she breathed. The way she said it made me instantly get hard. I raised my hand and gripped her hair to pull her closer to me. "_Yes,"_ I whispered. I kissed her and tugged at her sweet mouth and bit it. She started moaning and I was so ready to fuck her again. The room smelled like sex and I wanted come in her again. Her poor sheets were already soaked with my come… And I had no problem with making them more soaked. I grabbed my dick and placed it at her entrance. I slowly slide inside her and she gasped. She felt so good as her hot pussy took hold of me. I wanted her to ride me and fuck me… But when I was mostly in… She sat still.

"Jacob… I'm not so good at this. I've never been in this position before." _Oh… How cute. I know she told me that she didn't have that much experience. I'll be glad to show her._

"Don't worry… I'll help you," I breathed.

I put my hands firmly on her hips and guided her up and down. She moaned out loud. God she felt so fucking good. Nessie leaned down and buried her face in my neck. I continued to slowly pump inside her. I rocked her hips how I wanted her to move so she would catch on to how I wanted her to fuck me. Nessie sat back up making my dick go further inside her and she jumped. I guess it hurt her. I felt my head smush against her cervix.

"Owwwch."

"Be careful," I breathed.

I continued to guide her up and down on my dick. After a few minutes she took over and moved herself. She even swirled her hips on me and I thought I was gonna prematurely come in her. Shit… I wanted to last for her. But fucking her without a condom… _It felt so good_. I had forgotten how good going raw actually felt. And with her pussy being so tight… It was gonna be hard for me not to come. I started moaning louder the faster she got. For someone who wasn't use to this position… She really caught on quick. I felt like I was being fucked by a porn star. "Uhhh... Mmmm… Nessie that feels so fucking good." I reached up and grabbed her breast and started playing with her nipples… they were hard as little pebbles. She laid back down on my chest and started kissing and sucking my neck. I groaned and grabbed her hips and thrust my dick deep inside her. She screamed out and I did it again. Then I pumped a few more times at a softer pace then slammed her again. I was into rough sex. I wasn't that sure if she was used to it since she only had sex three times with her ex.

"Oh fuck!" she yelled.

"You like that?" I asked then slammed my dick in her pussy again.

"Owwww. Yes!"

Nessie was into it and that made me even more excited. I started to fuck her with sharp deep thrust. Her moans were changing pitch as I fucked her wildly. Then I pushed most of my dick inside her and held it there. She was mine and I wanted her to know it. I was going to be the one who fucked the shit out of her each day. She cried out… But it sounded like I was hurting her so I slid out some. I guess I got carried away. My God… She does that to me.

"You ok Baby?"

"Yeah," she moaned with her voice breaking.

Was she crying? Oh my God… I hope I didn't hurt her. I lifted her face so that I could see if she was ok.

"Are you ok?" I started to get scared fearing that I went too far.

"Yes," she breathed.

"I'm sorry for doing that... If I hurt you."

"It hurt in a good way."

I was so glad that I didn't harm her. She actually liked getting fucked hard and deep. I forcefully kissed her and started to fuck her again… and made sure I was fucking her hard.

"Ahhh!" she screamed out.

"Do you like it when I fuck you hard like this?"

"Ye… Yes," she moaned.

My God she felt so fucking good. I started grunting with each thrust. "Ahhh… J… Jake… Oh God… Oooh Jacob." She held her breath and started to come. "Aw Baby that's it… Come on my dick." She gasped to catch her breath. I couldn't hold off much longer… I felt like I was gonna explode. After a few more quick thrust I came deep inside her. We lay still trying our best to catch our breath. I thought earlier was the most amazing sex I had in my lifetime… I think this one beat it. Nessie had her eyes closed as she rested on my chest. I didn't want her to fall back to sleep because her parents were coming home tonight. I was getting sleepy too so I needed her to be awake so we both wouldn't be asleep.

"Baby don't go to sleep on me. I have to go soon remember," I whispered in her ear.

She groaned.

"I just wanna rest my eyes for a few seconds. I feel really dizzy."

Ok… I guess I can let her rest for awhile. I closed my eyes thinking that I wouldn't fall asleep... Boy was I wrong. I woke up and it was completely dark. Shit. I kissed her forehead a few times to wake her up. "Wake up Gorgeous," I whispered. Nessie slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and kissed me.

"I have to go and take a shower and get dressed. Do you want me to pick you up somewhere so we can hang before we go to Nicole's house?" I said.

"Oh… sure. Umm... Do you know Forks well?"

"Yes… That's where my business is," I said with a grin.

"Ok… I can meet you somewhere. How about on the corner of 24th and Forks Ave?"

"There are a lot of restaurants near there. You wanna eat before we go to the party?"

"Sure."

"Meet me there around 8:30."

I got up out of the bed and stretched. I really needed to take a shower. My thighs were covered in my come. Nessie got out of the bed slowly. I was wondering if she was moving slow because she was tired… Or maybe she was sore… I mean I just fuck the shit out of her. She glanced at my dick and her eyebrow went up. I wondered what she was thinking. I hope I satisfied her. Lord knows I plan on making love to her tonight at my house before I take her back home. When Nessie stood up from the bed, I took her in my arms and hugged her and started messaging the small of her back.

"Mmm… That feels so good. Could you massage my back later tonight?"

"Sure… I'll massage anything you want."

Nessie pulled away from me and went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of panties. She put them on and looked around for her bra. I started to put my clothes on after realizing that I was in awe just staring at her. Nessie slipped her dress back on and she looked so cute with her wavy hair all over her head. "Hey can I take a picture of you?" I asked while taking out my cell phone. She looked in the mirror to check herself out and I turned on the video. "Ahh… I look a mess. Let me wash my face first." She went into her bathroom that was in her bedroom and I followed her capturing every move. Like a love sick kid… I wanted to see her when I was gone. I couldn't get enough of her… and I had to leave her soon which made my stomach feel a little ill.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing."

She went to get a wash cloth and washed her face.

"Are you videotaping me?"

"That's a possibility."

"My hair's a mess Jake," she fussed.

She started quickly running her fingers through it trying to fix it. But I didn't care… She still looked amazing. She was so fucking sexy… but she has a shyness to her. I wondered how kinky she could be?

"Hey can you do a quick strip tease for me," I asked not expecting her to really do it.

"No," she said quickly.

"I promise I'll be the only one to see it."

Her eyes narrowed. Was she really thinking about doing it?

"Only if I can record you."

"Sure!" I said excited.

Oh Boy… Was she really gonna dance for me. Nessie started to sway her hips. Then she touched her thighs and pulled up her dress so that I could see her panties. My dick got instantly rock hard and wanted to fuck her right then and there. But I decided to see where she would take this. She looked a bit nervous… And I found that so cute. I bit my bottom lip as I thought of all of the things I wanted to do to her. Shit… And I had a lot in mind. She glanced down at my dick and saw that I was hard. A small smile appeared on her angelic face. Nessie turned around and bent over showing me her tight ass. Damn I wanted to fuck it so bad. I wondered if she would be in to that? Then she slipped her dress over her head. Damn… Did she know how much she was turning me on? It was hard to stand still to watch her. I wanted to fuck her up against the wall or something. Nessie's lips slightly parted and she slid her hand down her panties and touched her clit. She gasped out loud when she fingered herself. I moaned trying my best to control myself. I wanted to have all of this on video… but it was getting pretty hard for me to concentrate on filming her. I wanted to film her alright… With my come all over her lips. "Oh my God you're so fuckin' hot," I groaned. She grabbed her breast and pushed them together and licked the top of one. "That's it!" I put my phone in my back pocket and rushed over to her and snatched her panties off. I picked her up by her waist and placed her on the edge of the sink. I yanked my jeans and underwear down to my thighs and fucked her hard and fast.

"Oh my God Jake… Oooh Fuck me!"

"You like it like this?"

"Ung… Ung… Ye… Yeah."

"Oh... God Jake! I must be crazy… because I'm in love with you," she moaned loudly.

"So what Baby… I'll be crazy with you."

I continued to fuck her hard. This was going to be a quickie because I was about to come at any moment.

"Ness!"

"Jake!"

I came in her so hard that I got dizzy and almost stumbled back. She wrapped her arms around me to keep me close to her. I stood there in a haze as she kissed me.

"I love you Baby," I said breathless.

"I love you too Jake."

After a few minutes of us holding each other, she slid off of the edge of the sink. It was all gooey and covered with my come that seeped out of her. She used the wash clothe that she washed her face with to clean it up. Then she got another one and wet it with hot water and put some hand soap on it. She rung it out and started to clean my dick. _It felt so good_. I watched her in awe as she cleaned me. And she did it so carefully and I guess… _Lovingly_. My dick got hard again… But I knew I had to go soon. I didn't want to push my luck.

We both got dressed and took a few pictures on each other's phones. She asked me if she could have a picture of me shirtless. I took off my t-shirt and did a few poses showing off. She looked excited as she snapped the pictures. Nessie gave me her cell phone number and I named her contact _Gorgeous_. I wanted to name it Mrs. Black… But I guess I can change it to that sooner than she thinks. She knows I wanna make her mine. But I want her to be mine _already_. Like take her home with me and send the post office change of address notices.

"You know you still owe me a video of you," she said.

"Sure… I have a camcorder at home… We can make our own personal movies."

She smiled. I guess she didn't mind being my little personal porn star.

"Can I be the director and tell you what to do?" she said as she kissed my neck.

"No… not the first movie. My set… My rules."

Nessie pouted and it looked so cute.

"I got a feeling you like to be dominated. So I'm just gonna fuck the shit out of you over and over until you beg me to stop. _Our second movie you can do what you want_."

She stared at me not saying a word. I hope she wasn't having any doubts.

"Trust me on this… You'll enjoy it."

"I'm pretty sure I will," she breathed.

We left her bedroom and walked down the hall. I pulled her close to me hugging her from behind and kissed her as we walked. We were both walking funny… But I had to hold her in my arms for as long as I could. I let go of her when we went down the steps. No sense in breaking our necks trying to be affectionate. I kissed her one more time in front of the door. It took every once not to drag her with me to my tow truck and take her with me. But I knew I would see her shortly and go out to eat. I pecked her on her lips one last time and walked out the door. All I heard was my heart beating fast in my ears along with the multiple thoughts going on in my head. Shit… I was in love... Like go all out love. I couldn't wait to go home and change and met her to eat. I wish I could take her somewhere fancy… but she was planning to go over her girlfriend's party. Man… I love her so much. And by how many times I came in her today… it may be more of her to love soon? She's not on anything… So there is a possibility that I could have gotten her pregnant. If not tonight… I'll do my best to come in her every chance I get. I should call my lawyer tomorrow to set up a meeting. Shit happens… And if I did get her pregnant, I want to make sure that I take care of her even if for some crazy reason I'm not here. She doesn't know how much money I have. Hell… I probably have more than her father. But I wanna put her in my will. I don't know how long it's gonna take for us to get married? Months… Weeks if I have my way. Whatever the case will be… She will be Mrs. Black sooner than later. You can trust me on that.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for reading to see Jake's POV for the prequel of Tempted Fate. I would LOVE to do all of Tempted Fate in his POV… but I honestly don't have the time to do it. I've included some of Jake's POV on my Tempted Fate Side Scenes posting. I plan on adding additional chapters of just Jake's POV there. If you haven't read the original story Tempted Fate… please check it out one day when you have the time. It's rated "M" for a good reason. So don't read if you are not comfortable with a lot of explicit sex scenes. But again… it's a love story and not just about sex. (Tempted Fate is in Nessie's POV)**

**I love all of my readers. YOU ROCK :)**

**Please review because you know that just makes my day. **


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hello my fan fiction family. I just added more content to chapter 3 and fixed some typos in the story (though I'm sure this story still has some). I was reading this story today and found areas where I could add things here and there. I haven't read this One Shot in a long time. I'm trying to get back in the grove so I can finish the next chapter of Tempted Fate. I miss my all human Jake…lol. **

**I hope everyone is well. Take care and enjoy your week **

**Lisa **


	6. AN and Happy New Year's

**Hey my beloved readers and authors :) **

**I was thinking about adding to Jacob's POV but know that it would only be feasible if I added it to the Tempted Fate Side Scenes post. Then I was wondering which scenes that I should work on first since it takes so long for me to post…lol. If you've read Tempted Fate I am open for suggestions for scenes in Jake's POV. **

**Some of you have actually read this story before you read Tempted Fate. So you had a different experience with Jacob's character knowing the way he thinks. Also, there is a cognitive growth that happens with Jake… and also Renesmee in her POV. Since One Crazy Night was an afterthought for me, I had a different experience with the story. Though I knew when writing Tempted Fate that Jake actually fell in love with Renesmee on the first day that they met. It was interesting (at least for me) to explore Jake's back ground and relationship with some of his friends. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this prequel. Please know that I hae every intention on finishing Tempted Fate. It's just taking longer than I expected do to life and bla bla bla…lol.**

**If any of you are interested in writing stories and never tried, I encourage you to do so. You always have to start somewhere. Writing stories has only been a hobby of mine for the past few years. I started off with poetry as a child, then music as a teen. My daughter's enthusiasm with reading books actually gave me a new found love in writing (though my diaries in my teens and 20's were like novels anyway… lol)**

**Please make your dreams your goals and do the things that you love (as long as there legal…lol) **

**Take care and have a great week**

**Lyrics2soul aka Lisa**


End file.
